A Different, Simple Soul
by FirestarLeon
Summary: When only four glimpses into the RWBY world existed, the possibilities were endless. This, is one of those possibilities. Ruby, a well known monster slayer. Weiss, heir to the throne of Vale. Blake, ex-member of a mysterious group bent on bringing all the other kingdoms into chaos. And Yang, an up and coming bounty hunter. Their fates have intertwined, but will they wilt or bloom?
1. Night on Vale

**Author's note: This story is based on when we only had the first four trailers to go by for RWBY. It's a combination of what I thought the show would be about, terms and some elements from the show of course, and a ton of original story. I hope you enjoy, and remember I'd love thoughts, criticisms, etc.**

* * *

_ I did it. I finally did it. I escaped. _

Blake sat atop one of the train cars, letting her feet hang off the side. She replayed those thoughts, and her recent actions in her mind. All while gazing into the beautiful Forever Fall. There was no turning back from this choice. But she knew that going into the mission she wouldn't return.

After she cut off half the train, she needed to stay out of sight. The workers knew something was going on. They heard all the commotion and alarms. Thankfully they let the battle droids deal with the intruders. It saved them from Adam's wrath.

_Adam…_

Blake wondered if Adam knew what was going to happen. Perhaps he knew when she brought up the trains passengers. Yes. Blake had known Adam for years. He's very perceptive, and must have noticed the signs. He let her go. No question. If he wanted to stop her, he would've.

Blake let go of her thoughts for a moment. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She took in all the sounds and smells around her. She wished the train would just go on forever; leave her with a small victory, with the sights and smells of this forest.

* * *

But Blake knew better.

She needed a plan. She couldn't go back into Forever Fall. White Fang troops would be scouting the woods for her. This train was heading to Vale. She could hide among the city…

_Hmm. Hide from the enemy, by going to the enemy. Not the worst plan ever. I just need to lay low, not attract attention._

"Guess that's as good of a plan as any." she mumbled.

With her mind set, she got to her feet and started a quick search for an empty car to nap. She would need to rest. When night came, she could make her escape.

* * *

WWWWWWWWW

* * *

Ruby rested against Crescent Rose, still warm from the battle. A shame she didn't bring her good ammo. Otherwise this fight would have gone much more smoothly. Then again she wasn't expecting to run into anything, let alone a huge pack of Beowolves.

Ruby looked around her most recent battlefield. Dead Beowolves, shell casings, and blood filled the clearing. All of this imagery didn't bother Ruby though. What bothered her was the amount of Beowolves. She had never seen or fought with a pack this size before. Plus it seemed like, they were waiting for her...

"Well, at least they bothered to attack me after I was done." Ruby looked up at the sky. "Right?" A smile streaked across her face. She gave a giggle, and put up Crescent Rose "Yeah, your right. Good talk. Hope you were impressed. Anyway, I'd clean up the mess but I need to go find Yang."

Ruby put her hood back up, and went off again. Only stopping before the tree line to look back the way she came. This place was so familiar. As it should, considering she's been here what, a thousand times? Now if only she could get Yang to come here sometime.

"Bye. I'll visit again soon." She whispered to the wind. Then in an instant, vanished into scattered rose petals.

* * *

WWWWWWWWW

* * *

The roar of the crowd was still ringing in Weiss's ears. They loved it. They loved her performance! Everyone back stage kept congratulating her, telling her that was her best performance yet. She just couldn't understand it. How the hell did she do that during a flash?

That flash… It wasn't like the others. _He_ was different, but that was expected. What was different was the set up. And the ending. How did, why did-

"Weiss, are you okay sweetheart?"

* * *

Weiss turned in her chair. She came right back into reality. She was on-board a personal air ship, sitting in her custom seat. The air ship she and her father where in was in bound to the Schnee family grounds. Her father had been at her performance. He was so proud and happy. Such a drastic change from his usual serious demeanor.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm fine, just out of it." Weiss turned back on her chair, staring back to the main screen of the ship. Vale looked so beautiful tonight.

"Are you sure? I always worry when you sit so still like that. I keep thinking you're having a flash."

Weiss went rigid. Guess there was no way around this. She and her father never kept secrets, no matter what they were. Royalty never diminished their values.

"Dad, I'm okay. But…"

Her father rose up from his chair. A feat in itself considering he didn't have anyone helping him. He got up and made his way directly in front of Weiss and kneeled. He looked straight into Weiss's eyes. "Sweetheart, what's the matter? Did you have another flash?"

Weiss looked right at her father, almost unable to speak. It's so hard to talk to dad and not want to cry. They had the same eyes and hair, but those features had a sick dull shade. Even his magnificent white outfit seemed dulled. Why didn't the sickness just take him? Why make him suffer?

"Dad, I know it sounds crazy but, I had a flash during the finally. 'Mirror Mirror'?" Weiss's scar started to burn just at the memory.

"What?" Her father slacked jawed. "How did you do that during a flash? Was something different?"

* * *

Weiss began to shake uncontrollably. The flash almost seemed to come back in full detail. _He_ was there. Trying to kill her like usual. But she wasn't a child this time. She was her normal self. She had Myrtenaster. She was fighting back. She killed him! That's not how it worked. She was supposed to die. Why didn't she die? Why-

"Weiss!" Her father grabbed her by the shoulders and raised his voice. Weiss snapped back into reality. She almost flashed again. "Sweetie. When we get home, you need to tell me everything okay? We should also get you something for your nerves."

Weiss nodded. "Yes father. Here, let me help you back to your seat."

Her father gave her a sad smile. He lifted back onto his feet, grabbed a hold of his canes and went toward his seat without her assistance. Weiss only sighed. Her dad was _always_ a stubborn old fart.

She just wished he'd stay around forever.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Yang busted out of the broken window at breakneck speeds. She. Was. Pissed.

Junior was going to pay. He tried to kill her, he attacked her hair! She'd bring him in, but only after some personal vengeance. It would be quite the work around since she did kinda, 'man handled' Junior's 'junior' first. Ah well, he'll be so messed up he won't remember a thing.

"Yang? Is that you?"

All of Yang's rage disappeared in an instant. "Oh, hey sis!"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby looked down at the unconscious Junior.

Yang rubbed the back of her head. With a heavy sigh, she answered back. "It's a long story."

* * *

Ruby shifted her weight and again looked at Junior. Just as she did, Junior began to move. He opened his eyes slightly. Yang's eyes and hair began to glow again and she readied her fists again for another beating.

"Uh, Yang? I think he's down."

"Ruby," Yang grabbed Junior by the collar. Then proceeded to punch him in the face repeatedly. Got to make sure he looks pretty for his photo shoot. "What's the agreement again?"

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. "We don't tell each other how to do our jobs. Yeah yeah. So were you after him or someone he knows?"

Yang stopped punching Junior, letting him fall to the floor again. She pulled out a photo of a girl with wavy black hair. It seemed to be low quality, probably from a security camera.

Ruby took it, giving it a long hard look before focusing on Yang again."So, I'ma guess she's in town and you're after her."

"Yup!" Another blow to Junior's face.

Ruby sighed and suppressed a laugh. Her sister was something else. "What's her name?"

Yang cuffed and lifting Junior onto her motorcycle. She pulled out her scroll and sent a quick message to the cops to come clean up. She finished and looked back at her sister.

"Her name's Blake. The White Fang's prodigy assassin."


	2. For Rich or Poor

**Authors note: Well here we are again. I hope your all having a fantastic day, and I hope you enjoy. Also, I'd love any comments, criticisms, etc.**

* * *

Now being heir to the kingdom of Vale, Weiss has a lot of responsibility. Many people, especially visitors from other kingdoms, just assumed that the king or queen went off to war while the "precious" prince or princess stayed home in luxury. Weiss never did get that concept. Wouldn't make more sense to send the young to lead the armies into battle? Well that's Vale's philosophy. The king and queen dealt with the economics and politics. While the oldest child dealt with the army and helping the people directly.

Of course, Weiss hated this fact. Hated the fact she had all this responsibility, responsibility she _wanted_. But her father had forbidden it, taking all of it to deal with himself. He didn't even let Weiss leave the grounds. At least, until now. Her concert was her first real public act. Course all it was for was to prove to people she existed, and was sane.

She didn't hate her father for the decision. She understood why he made the choice, but it still made her furious. Ever since she was a girl, probably the same age _he_ showed up, she dreamed of the day she could help make a difference. To fight for the glory of Vale, the honor of her family name, and to bring justice to all evils!

Instead, for years she sat in the same house, doing the same things every day. What it all boiled down to was her sitting around and having more and more flashes. Nothing changed. Eventually she got worried she'd just snap and burn down her home to the ground. All the while her father worried for her safety, her servants worried about her sanity, and the public worried about the soon to be queen.

So needless to say, the thought of returning home could practically rhyme with dread and hate. But at least she could enjoy being home with her dad. They needed to enjoy the time they have, courtesy of the sickness. That, and Weiss wanted, no, she needed to figure out what that flash meant.

* * *

But of course, just as Weiss and her father were making their way off the ship-

"Your highness," One of her father's personal guards cut off both Schnee. "you have a message and a visitor waiting for you."

Vale's king tightened the grip on his canes. Weiss knew that a both a message and a visitor at this hour couldn't be good. Rule of thumb, if you're going to get bad news, it'll be at night.

The king turned to Weiss, putting on his best fake reassuring smile he could muster. "Sweetheart, go wait for me in the library. We'll talk later okay."

Weiss gave a sigh, but recovered with a smile. "Oh course father." Weiss continued on.

As she passed through the home, Weiss gave smiles and greetings to all she passed. She always tried to be this kind every day. But this time everyone, even knights and servants that outright thought she was crazy, returned the kindness. Tonight she wasn't the mad princess.

Tonight she was the beloved new singer of Vale.

But to Weiss,

_In my first real act for Vale, I've embraced the stereotype of being useless. Great… All while hiding the fact I'm slowly going crazy._

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Perhaps this was the worst idea Blake had ever had. Hide from the wolves in the bear's den. Yeah. Maybe she should've just taken her chances with Grimm invested woods.

She made her way moving from back alley, to rooftop, through even shops. Blake didn't know where to go. What was she looking for? Well…

"How about food for starters." Blake mumbled as she made another trip into an alley.

As if on cue, she had arrived at her destination. The best place for someone of her nature to get food. The docks. Blake took in all the smells of fish, the sounds of late night dock works, and of course the sight of fish. Oh the fish.

"HEY! STOP THEIF!"

"GRAB THAT FAUNUS!"

Blake broke out of her day dream. Two dock workers were chasing someone. A girl. She was young, about nine years old give or take. She was bolting down the street with a huge sea bass in tow.

Blake felt like she had stepped back in time. This was her childhood, a common childhood no less. Sadly she knew how this would end. If it was anything like hers, the dock workers would catch up to the girl. They'd take back the food. Then they'd give her a few 'shiners', cause hey, who would stop them. No one came to her rescue.

No one.

Swoosh! Blake zoomed with impossibly fast speeds. She was stopped in front of the little girl. Now with a good look at the girl, she noticed the girl's eyes shone bright in the dark. She also had long braided red hair and tiny little cat ears. The girl was shaking uncontrollably, and the smell of fear radiating of her could've been noticed for miles.

The girl looked up at Blake. Blake gave her a smug smile and a wink to calm her nerves. The girl's fear was replaced with confusion. Then with a quick sniff, she grinned and relaxed.

By this time, the workers had caught up.

"Hey lady. Thanks for stopping that thief. Could ya hand her over so we can have a quick, chat?"

Blake didn't like the menace in that last line. She liked even less the fact both had shock batons.

"No." Blake answered. A low growl starting to form deep in her throat, now seeping into her voice. "If you want to beat this starving child, you'll have to go through me!" Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud. She would only need the blade part for this fight.

"Are you crazy lady? Well fine! A Faunus sympathizer is no better than those animals! Let's get her Bil-"

Before the bigot knew it, Blake had already stabbed him in the shoulder (Nonlethal of course). While another Blake made a dash for the other, sweep kicking him. The worker, Bill she guessed, fell on to the ground with a hard thud.

Before he got his bearings, he had two blades at his throat and two Blakes standing over him. "Oh hell! Please! Don't kill me!" He screamed.

Both Blakes exchanged a look and smile. The stabber Blake disappeared in the blink of an eye. While real Blake knelt down to Bill's face. She bared her fangs and put her blade to Bill's throat. With a growl and purr mixture, she whispered into his ears.

"If you or your friend reports this, or even thinks about coming back for this girl, I will find you. And trust me, I will kill you. Understand?" Bill nodded. He was shaking and had a horrible reek of fear. "Good. Now, sweet dreams." Blake decked Bill right across the face, instantly knocking him out.

Blake stood up, dusted herself off, and sheathed Gambol Shroud. She turned to find the girl right in her face. "That was, _amazing! _Can I get your autograph?"

* * *

The smell of cooked fish swam through the air. Blake had taken the girl to a distant alley, having lit a fire in an empty trash bin. The girl, Pippi, savored every bit of the fish. She frequently offered it to Blake, only to be refused. Pippi would need that food a lot more then she would.

Between mouthfuls, Pippi kept trying to question everything about Blake. Why was she here, who is she, what's her favorite color. On and on. But Blake couldn't just give herself away and endanger this girl. Its one thing for Blake to go and blow her cover. In the end it's her problem.

_But if Pippi knew anything, the white fang could take her away. They may torture Pippi for any information about Blake. Afterword, they'd practically brainwash her, they'd train her to be__ a **beast** for their war. _

Blake felt a tap on the shoulder. Pippi was trying to get her attention.

"Miss lady? Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry Pippi. I tend to get caught in thought quite a bit."

Pippi giggled a bit. Probably because of the unintentional rhyme. "Okay. But why do you not talk much?"

"Well," Blake took a seat on a overturned trash can. "I never had a lot of people to talk to, so I guess I never learned to like talking to people."

Pippi also took a seat. Swaying her feet around, she raised a brow. "Why not? You're very nice."

"Well Pippi I didn't live in a Faunus neighborhood." Blake unknotted her bow, letting her sore cat ears free. "I lived on the street in a human neighborhood, and they didn't like me much. And I didn't meet another Faunus until my friend Adam."

"Who's Adam? Where is he? Oh, is he your boyfriend?"

Blake cheeks felt like they were on fire, along with the threat of a sob in her throat. Just the thought of Adam made Blake want to curl up and cry. Her only friend was gone. He may be imprisoned for letting her go. He-

"Miss? Hello? You're doing it again." Pippi gave another giggle when Blake, again, jumped back into reality. Blake gave a sigh and smiled. Alright, fair enough. She's a bit on the absent minded side.

"Ok Pippi, you win. First off, no, Adam is not my boyfriend. He was just my first and only real friend. Second, call me…" Almost slipped there. "Bella. Call me Bella."

"Okay Bella. But, where is Adam?"

"He's... gone." Deep breath for the nerves. "I don't know where he is now. But what's important is we just disagreed after awhile."

"Oh. Okay." Pippi went back to chowing down the last of the fish. Blake just went back to smiling. She always wanted a kid. Just never could find the right guy.

* * *

After perhaps an hour or so, it was now turning twelve o'clock. Blake needed to find a place to sleep. Perhaps take Pippi with her? No that would be stupid. What she needed to was-

"Hey look Bella!" Pippi was point up into the sky at what looked like an air ship of some kind. "It's the royal air ship. It looks like the princess is coming back from her performance."

Blake thought the air ship was impressive no doubt. Though she couldn't get over who probably was inside. Probably some stuck up little brat, who had not once in her life considered others. Probably never went a day hungry. Stupid little bitc-

"Bella?" Blake looked over to see and smell a terrified Pippi. Blake couldn't figure out why until she realized her ears were flat and her hand on Gambol Shroud's hilt. "Are you okay?"

Blake dropped her hand and let her ears perk again. She took a deep breath and let her anger free. _Don't do this again. This is what made you no better than the Grimm. No better then a monster. Let your anger go. Don't go back, don't go back._

Blake looked back at Pippi with a smile. "I'm fine." That helped Pippi relax. Then she went rigid again.

"Oh crap! I forgot! Oh man, Roman is going to kill me! I'm sorry Bella, I gota go. He needs to know about Junior!" And with that, Pippi sprinted down the street.

"Wait who? Pippi wait!" Blake yelled after her. Too late though, by the time Blake rounded the corner, Pippi was nowhere to be found.

So once again, Blake was alone…


	3. Sister Promise

**Author's note: Hope your all having a fantastic day today, and I hope you enjoy. I'd love any comments, criticisms, etc. Also, huge shout out to strawberries and lemonade for pointing out a mistake of mine. (Seriously brain? What were you thinking? Shorty? Really?) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Yang? Why can't you just get a car like everyone else? This is the third time you made me walk or take the bus! Don't you care if something were to happen to me?"

Yang stopped midway of locking the door and bolting it closed to throw Ruby a raised brow.

"You frequently go off to fight off the creatures of Grimm. You once ran across the whole city to help outer wall farmers from a Nevermore. Plus you walk around with a sliver lined scythe sniper and enough ammo for a small militia."

"Well… That's not the point."

Yang rolled her eyes and finished locking the door. She then walked down the small hallway into the main room of the apartment. As soon as she opened the door, she tripped over one of Ruby's projects.

"Ow! Damn it Ruby! I thought you said you'd stop leaving things around."

Over on the couch, Ruby gave an embarrassed laugh and started cleaning the place. Ruby was always working on something. Whether it be a new upgrade for Crescent Rose or just some new gadget.

Because of her dork of a sister: the living room, the kitchen, Ruby's room, or sometimes the bathroom even (They had to have a long talk after the incident with the toilet) was always a mess. Ruby's always been like that as long as Yang could remember. A messy genius.

* * *

After some spring cleaning, Yang could finally take a load off and relax. It had been a long night. Between doing paperwork all day and looking for this Blake chick all evening, she was exhausted. So after a long day's work what is there to do?

"Hey Ruby, why don't you get me something to drink."

Ruby groaned but got up anyway. "Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Why can't you get a real job?" Yang retorted.

"Hphm. Someone's grouchy." Ruby stomped off to the kitchen.

Yang had to admit, that was a bit harsh. Ruby's only fourteen. She's been a local hero for the people of Vale and she's been trying to get into a fighting academy for years. If anything, Yang thought Ruby was much braver then her for going out and fighting those monsters. She couldn't imagine fighting the creatures of Grimm. They scare the crap out of her. Ever since those terrible dreams she had as a kid and…

"No. Don't even go there Yang. Just don't even think about it." Yang mumbled to herself. She played with her hair for comfort and tried to focus what was on TV.

"_**Back to you Jill."**_

"_**Thanks Jack. One of the Hill's top stories of the evening, a government cargo train carrying new advanced Dust weaponry and combat droids was hijacked by terrorists of the White Fang. The train was on its way to the Schnee grounds for military evaluations when it was hijacked. Thankfully none of the train's crew was harmed during the incident. Just shocked to find half the train missing."**_

Ruby came back from the kitchen, plopping onto the couch with both a beer and a juice box. She handed the bottle to Yang. "Here Yang. Your usual." Yang flicked off the cap with a flick of her thumb.

"_**According to statements from the crew, the alarms went off in rear cargo holds. So following standard procedure, the train reported mayday. Even with the new military combat drones, it seemed that the White Fang members were still able to take all the train's main cargo."**_

Ruby stopped sucking away at her juice box and looked over at Yang. "I thought the Wight Fang hijacked trains and destroyed them? Could be for the battle droids, but why not take the whole car?"

Yang shrugged. "I dano. Maybe they haven't found the remains yet. Plus they mentioned the train was holding new weapons that were, dusty? Something like that."

Ruby let out a gasp and jumped off the couch. "You mean Dust? _Dust!?_ Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"What's Dust?"

Again, Ruby let out a gasp. "Yang! How could you not know about Dust?"

Yang shrugged and put on a playful smile. "Well, you know. Job, boyfriends, and just having a life in general just got in the way."

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously though, Dust is a really powerful old energy source. For thousands of years mankind used it as our _one_ defense against the creatures of Grimm. It's raw energy that has the wrath of nature in it."

"Whatever." Yang really didn't care about weapons that much. She just liked the fighting parts. She didn't even make Ember Celica, Ruby did. Before she'd just went around punching and using her aura. Took months before Ruby helped Yang get the hang of her gauntlets.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy! It's basically an Aura enhancer. We stopped using it for fighting the Grimm to save it as an energy source, since of course we've advanced enough to fight Grimm without it. I mean, why waste Dust on something like a Beowolf when you can just shoot a silver bullet into him at the speed of sound."

"Wait! So is Dust the stuff I fill my bike with?"

Ruby shook her head. "No. Dust is used for big power plants, or for the emergancy energy wall that protects the city. I can't imagine why the military would need those kinds of weapons. Unless…"

Yang could see Ruby's eyes go wide. She began pacing back in forth in front of the TV. She then muted the TV and looked over at Yang again.

"Yang, your free tomorrow right? I could use your help."

Yang raised a brow. "What would you need me for?"

"Well, you track down people and sometimes figuring things out for the police all the time right? Well I want to go over to Summer's peak and see-"

Summer's peak…

* * *

_Why are you so worried? Ruby will be fine. You'll be back in a month or so right?_

_Yes…Just please promise me __Solitaire. Roses stick together. Always._

_No matter what?_

_No matter what. I even have to keep that promise. I swear I'll be back._

_Fine. I promise._

_Thank you dear._

_Guess I'll just sit around and let my hair grow out._

_Heh, yeah. Just let your hair grow out till I get back. I'd love to see how you look with your hair long. Look I gotta go, remember, I love you._

_I love you too-_

* * *

Yang slammed her fists into the ground, smashing the bottle she had to pieces and Ruby to leap back. The impact had even made a small spark from the impact. Yang's eyes felt like lava and her hair like a mane of fire.

"No! I've told you I don't ever want to go there! I don't leave the city. I don't fight monsters. And I will _never_ go to that God damn cliff!"

Both siblings staring each other down for the longest time. Seconds past. Ruby straitened herself out, and then walked off to her room. Slamming the door.

Yang retracted her fists and leaned back into the couch. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She ran one hand through her hair, and the other to message her temple. She knew what she had to do, she needed to apologize. She didn't even hear what Ruby had to say.

_I just need to let it go for now. Let it rest till morning._ _I'll order breakfast for her and then I'll apologize._

Yang was just so tired. So tired she could just…fall…asleep…right…

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Ruby would forever love her sister. But man did she get on her nerves sometimes. I mean, jeez! She understood Yang has some issues but that's still that's no way to act. For now through, best to just let her sleep it off tell morning.

For now though, time to play detective!

Ruby started going through one of her bed dressers. No this was blueprint plans. No, another batch of Ember Celica's ammo (always a form of explosive, if only Ruby had some Dust!). No, a batch of live grenades.

"Aha! Here we go." Ruby pulled out a tiny book. It was red, and it had her emblem on it. "There you are mister diary."

Ruby flipped through her personal diary. It was her Huntress diary. It accounted all of her battles with the Grimm. It had everything from notes on weakness to just about anything about them.

**The most effective ways to kill:**

**-Beowolfs- silver, burning, aura, and Dust. **

**-Both types of Ursa- beheading, aura, and Dust. **

**-Boarbatusks- impalement through heart, aura, Dust…**

"Come on. I know I wrote some of the weird stuff somewhere." Ruby flipped through page after page until she found what she was looking for. "Here we go!"

**I was out getting some new parts for my top secret project when I heard some knights talking about how they thought they saw Ursa Majors tearing down trees in Ever Fall. What was even stranger when they mentioned the Ursa's were being followed by White Fang soldiers. I'm not big on politics, but I'm pretty sure the Grimm have never let anything resembling a human live. Let alone let it follow. So I decided to check it out myself.**

Flip page.

**Found a HUGE open path with a lot of fallen trees. Claw marks definitely seem like Ursa's. Didn't even have to go far to see it. It led up almost halfway up to the edge of the forest leading to Vale. There actually seems to be a lot of paths like this. Weird.**

A few pages later.

**HOLY COW, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I FOUGHT A NEVERMORE! You could hear it screeching throughout the city! I ran across the whole city to see it. I even left my cookies and milk, it was THAT important.**

**When I made it to the wall, I could see knights, Hunters and Huntress, and all kinds of cool droids running around. Cannons were firing at it, it was all so cool!**

**Some big jerky Hunters tried to tell me to leave, but I wasn't going to miss out on this! That Nevermore needed to be stopped before it hurt someone. We're all just lucky it decided to just scare the outer wall farmers back into the city. **

**I hear that they'll all have to stay in the city until it's deemed safe, and that could take weeks. I think they should be glad they're alive.**

**Hmm. I wonder who that cute blond boy running around with the knights was?**

Ruby shut the book, laying it on her desk. She sat down on the chair, crossing her arms. This had all been in the last few weeks. The Grimm were getting brave and acting weird. Not to mention that huge pack of Beowolfs. What was that about?

"Maybe they weren't waiting for me…" Ruby mumbled. "Mabye I just happened to run into them. Maybe…" Ruby shook the thought from her head. Nah. Couldn't be. No way.

Ruby looked out her window into the city of Vale. It was a pretty night out. A good stroll wouldn't hurt. She wasn't tired anyway.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Yang awoke to the sound of "I Burn" ringing from her pocket. It was her scroll ringtone. She stretched and gave a yawn before answering it. It was probably the infamous once and awhile 3:30 in the morning call back to work.

When she opened her scroll up, it was from someone anonymous.

* * *

_**Dear blond and brainless**__**,**_

_**It has come to my attention that you decided an associate of mine, Junior, needed to lose some teeth and his freedom. That was a mistake I'm sure you'll come to regret in the next few hours of your life.**_

_**I heard you were looking for me. My name is Blake. Why don't we meet face to face so I can repay you for what you did to Junior? If you're not interested, then I just wanted you to know I have your sister as insurance. **_

_**Interested now slut? Good. You'll find me at the Wonderland Warehouses. Come alone. And I'd hurry. I don't want to get bored and have to 'pluck' this rose apart wondering if you love me or not.**_

* * *

Yang's heart felt ice. She slowly got up, and went to Ruby's room. She opened Ruby's door to find her gone, and a window open. Putting her hands to her mouth she stiffened a scream, feeling tears begin to glide down her cheeks. She slumped to the ground.

"No…"

That conversation from an eternity ago buzzed through her head again.

* * *

_I want you to promise me something dear._

_Is something wrong?_

_Dear please, just listen to me. Promise me while I'm gone you'll take care of Ruby._

_Nah. Ruby's annoying. Let her take care of herself._

_Solitaire Rose, please. I'm serious._

_Oh alright. But I thought **you** promised me and Ruby you wouldn't go?_

_I have to dear. My team is going to go fight, and I can't abandon them._

…_I understand._

_Thank you baby. I'm sure Ruby will understand too. I just hope she's not too upset._

_Why are you so worried? Ruby will be fine. You'll be back in a month or so right?_

_Yes…Just please promise me __Solitaire. Roses stick together. Always._

_No matter what?_

_No matter what. I even have to keep that promise. So, I promise I'll be back._

_Fine. I promise to watch that baby._

_Thank you dear._

_Guess I'll just sit around and let my hair grow out._

_Heh, yeah. Just let your hair grow out till I get back. I'd love to see how you look with your hair long. Look I gotta go. I love you baby._

_I love you too Mommy!_

* * *

Yang got up to her feet. Her tears evaporating into nothing. Her heart no longer feeling frozen, but like a ball of fire. Her eyes two burning suns. She could feel every hair on her head stand. The sound and smell of a wall of fire filled the room. Snow that had trespassed through the open window melted.

"Don't worry Ruby." Yang said aloud. "I'll save you. And when I find that bitch, I'm going to show her what hellfire _really _feels like!"


	4. The Odds of Victory

**Chapter 4, straight from the presses! I hope you enjoy! **

**Please leave a comment, review, ect. I'd love to know what you think. Or if you think the story needs some improvement, let me know. I want to make this story as great as I can. A great story, for a amazing show!**

**Anyway, have a fantastic day!**

* * *

Weiss came to learn over the years that father could never keep on time. She'd been waiting in the library for hours. She was tired, and could really do for some sleep. But they needed to talk. This couldn't wait till morning. So in the meantime, in a certain combat training room…

* * *

_Focus. Focus Weiss. Five targets. Three on your level, two in the same crow's nest. All but one of the targets is in front of you. _

_Head up. Shoulders back. Right foot, slightly, forward. Slow your breathing. Wait for the opportunity to strike, and…_

Myrtenaster clicked and loaded red Dust into its chamber. Weiss pulled her blade up into position, feeling heat radiating from the blade. She readied to charge-

Machine gun fire filled the air around Weiss. The sparing bots are expert marksmen in their own right. It was only by luck Weiss reacted fast enough. She dodged by back flipping through the air, landing upside down on a summoned glyph facing towards her one behind enemy. Weiss launched to her enemy. With the high speeds and the heat of the blade, she sliced through the high dense sparing bot like tissue paper.

Weiss's wedge boots screeched as she started coming to a stop. She quickly used the momentum to swiftly turn in an arch forward again. She aimed Myrtenaster up into the crow's nest and fired. Heat exploded through the blade, and a comet of fire rocketed out the point. It soared to the nest at blinding speed. Frankly it was amazing even one of gun wielding bots jumped out in time. The other one was nothing more than ashes in the now roaring fire.

Weiss had stopped and now stared down her last opponents. The three initial ground bots almost seemed shell shocked. While the surviving sniper was limping over to some nearby cover. This was too easy to Weiss. Granted she didn't see that first attack, but it was nothing more than a delay. Weiss had already thought every move a dozen times over. She had about seven different alternate tactics for unexpected reactions. She had already identified every blind spot in the enemy formation before this fight even started.

Weiss could feel a small involuntary frown forming. "I need more practice. I've spent way too much time practicing for my concert, and now look at me. Sloppy." Weiss focused back into the battle. She locked eyes with the closest bot. "Well, at least I have time to get back into things. I shall give you one chance sir. Lay down your weapons and I will see to it your wounded are cared for. There is no need for any more blood to be spilled this night!"

As expected the bots didn't lower their weapons. In fact, the three bladed and shielded bots started forming a battle formation. Weiss always used battle training as an excuse to train on her diplomatic skills. The training robots never listened, but ah well. Practice was practice.

"So be it. I thought we could end this without more bloodshed." Weiss readied her weapon again. This would be over in less than fifteen seconds.

* * *

Weiss charged forward. But as she propelled forward, everything took on a shimmery texture. The walls started to fade. A low whistle danced through air. Weiss stopped her charge.

She began to shake uncontrollably. She barely heard the clanging of her weapon hitting the floor over the whistling. There was scream that echoed from all directions, hers no doubt.

_Weiss! This is not real. This is not real. Think about something. Think about something real Weiss! Think back, think of father! Think of something real!_

The whistling stopped. The slow sound of snow being crunched, and the clank of armor now echoed.

_No. Please God no! Daddy help! Please help me! Don't let him find me!_

Complete silence. And just as Weiss thought this was a quick scare flash. That dreaded voice boomed.

"**Run away, you poor child."**

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

_For being in Vale to hide, I sure am risking myself a lot._

Hours after Pippi had left her alone, Blake had begun wondering again. She couldn't sleep. Since she'd been in Vale, she couldn't shake this itching feeling of being unsafe. Perhaps she was being paranoid, or it could be the fact she's a fugitive. Or it could be the fact she's now about to bluntly expose herself for the second time tonight.

* * *

Blake was atop a nearby roof when she spotted them. Five tall and well dressed guys following some little girl. Blake figured the girl knew she was being followed, and that's why she was heading for the wall. To get help from some knights.

Unfortunately those men were closing in. Most were armed with guns, and something about that black and red combination of clothes screamed unfriendly. These men were going to hurt her, no questions asked.

Part of Blake, probably that selfish White Fang side, said to hell with that kid. By the smell, she was just some human kid.

The real Blake however, knew that it didn't matter if she's human or not. Little red needed help.

So here's the plan, Blake would wait until both the girl and those goons were underneath her, then she'd pounce. Everything so far was going fine, the girl and goons kept moving. Just a little closer. Almost there…

Then the girl stopped. Blake's hope sank as the goons closed in, guns now being drawn. Blake had to move now. Maybe if she moved fast the little girl wouldn't be in the line of fire.

Blake moved into position. She readied herself. It seems somehow this girl was distracting these morons by talking to them. Perfect. Now Blake had her shot. Ready, set-

More goons rushed out. Some from an alley across the street, some from an alley up ahead. They came in mass. Blake and this girl would be surrounded by at least thirty guys. With even more on backup.

_Oh crap-baskets. I'm good, but I'm not __**this **__good! I really needed that surprise attack. Oh man, Adam, I could really use your help. I've never been __**this**__ good at fighting._

Blake took a deep breath.

_Okay, calm down. I just need to start picking them off. I just need too-_

The sound of many guns being armed brought Blake back from her thoughts. Whatever this girl had done, she needed help _now_. It was now or never.

"Damn it all to hell, BANZAIIII!" Blake drew both the blade and sheath of Gambol Shroud. She charged off the roof, leaping at the nearest bunch of bad guys.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Ruby had been walking for quite some time now. She didn't know what time it was and she really didn't care. She just needed to think. Things have been crazy lately. Trying to get into a school, trying to help her sister, and now this stupid Grimm conspiracy. It can't be possible. It just can't. The Grimm are monsters. They can't be that smart, or have the numbers.

So when you need to clear your head, take a walk. Vale is a lovely city to explore. The culture is fascinating. The city itself was a sight to behold.

Heck, it's probably the most important of the kingdoms considering Vale just unearthed the biggest Dust mine on record. Soon Vale will become the lead producer of energy and weaponry.

"Guess now it's a question of what to do with that power." Ruby thought out loud. "I mean anything's possible, cancer is taking the king, so who knows what the princess will have planned."

Ruby continued on her trek. She planned to head up the wall and gaze over the land. She preferred the wall by Forever Fall, but the rolling hills on the other side of Vale are a sight too.

Though before she got there, she should probably deal with her admirers. Ruby stopped just in front of a theater. She turned on her heels and faced the five wolves. Most were armed with pistols with one or two having blades.

"So… What'chya want from me?" Ruby questioned her followers.

This made the goons stumble some. Clearly they thought they'd been following Ruby without notice. After they recovered, the lead honcho stepped forward. "Your coming with us little girl."

Ruby raised a brow and tilted her head. "Why should I?"

"Because we said so! Roman said to get you, so we came to get you Missy!"

"Who's Roman?"

"Quit wasting time you little red brat! You're coming with us, _now!"_

Ruby could hear movement all around her. There were a lot more following her then she thought. Maybe they weren't that bad at following, considering these numbers.

* * *

Now, Ruby was a skilled fighter. But she had never truly fought other people. She's fought monsters like it was going out of style, but she'd never had a reason to fight a person. Let alone at least what, maybe fifty guys? Guess there's a first time for everything.

Ruby reached for Crescent Rose, she didn't bring much ammo. And by 'much', she only brought _one_ clip. One clip of average, high caliber rounds.

In short, Ruby was in trouble.

All she needed was a strategy. A more defensive maneuver would do. She could do that fine without much ammo. She just needed to stay safe, keep distant. And _not _run into the mass like a crazy women screaming-

"BANZAIIIIII!" Her original assailants went down in a heap.

Ruby gave a sigh, and then laughed hysterically. "Oh what am I thinking? That's boring. Banzai!" Ruby charged into the mass.


	5. Corruption, War, and Lies

**So here we are again. I hope you're all having a fantastic day! I'd love comments, criticisms, etc.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wonderland Warehouses is _the _storage for the more wealthy of Vale. They hold anything from your personal Dust cache, to airships, documents, and just about anything you'd be willing to pay for.

But the company is infamous, among other reasons, because of its new owner, Junior Xiong. He recently inherited it from his late grandfather. And with it, he instantly evolved from cunning mob boss, to one of Vale's most notorious untouchable criminals. That made him the perfect tool for Roman's plans.

So when poor Pippi had to go and tell Roman that some crazy blond chick busted in one of Junior's clubs and arrested him, Roman was less then pleased. She _still_ could feel the burn of that slap across her face.

* * *

"Hey, you okay Pips?" Tommy's voice called.

Pippi focused back from her thoughts to find all her friends staring at her. They were all sitting in the main office of one of the warehouses, just waiting around and talking. Pippi was known as the talkative one. But tonight, she was silent.

Pippi stood up, dusted herself off, and addressed her friends.

"Look guys. We can't screw this up. Roman is way beyond pissed off. Things have been going wrong all day. I heard the White Fang couldn't come through with their assassin. Junior's been arrested, throwing all our guys around the city into a frenzy. And I heard we lost one of our main divisions on the south front. This night has gone to hell. Let's not make it worse."

Tommy and Annika both nodded simultaneously. Nilsson just grunted, and Gubben went back to playing solitaire on his scroll.

Pippi sat back down, giving a yawn in the process. She didn't blame them for being like this. It's almost four thirty. If everything had gone according to plan, they'd all be resting for the big day today. Now though, they're all up super late cleaning up this mess. The plan will have to be pushed back for days. All because of some stupid girls.

Nilsson stood and stretched. He looked over to Pippi, giving a huge grin. "Look on the bright side! At least we get to let our stress out on that Yang chick. And hey," Nilsson did a one foot twirl, his monkey tail lashing out like a whip. " we get to try out these new white suits Roman gave us. If you ask me, this day hasn't been all that bad."

"Yeah!" Tommy chimed in. "Roman may look good in these suits, but we totally _rock_ them!" His sister nodded in support, then went back to signing something to him.

"I hate to tell you guys," Gubben now stood, his hoofed feet now showing. "but this day has been a waste of valuable resources. And I remind you all to stay on your toes. We have no idea what to expect from this Yang women. We know little to nothing about her fighting style, and I'm going to guess she'll be plenty angry considering Pippi's message to her."

* * *

Pippi's message. She forged that message to get Yang to come to the Warehouses. She didn't know who 'Blake' was, and honestly she didn't care. What mattered was killing blonde. Then getting blonde's sister. Both have caused Roman trouble, so it's time to be off with their heads! Starting with blonde in wonderland.

A thought just sparked in Pippi's head. She pulled out her scroll and sent a message over to the others. Reminding them to be careful around that red hooded girl. If the report was true, she took out five packs of Beowolves.

They also needed to make sure that drop-off near the Forever Fall wall goes well. Can't trust those bears to play nice.

* * *

Just as she sent the message, her ears perked. She could hear the distant hum of a motorcycle.

"Well team, it seems we have a visitor in Wonderland." Pippi announced.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Blake crashed into the group of goons, causing most of them to fall into a pile. She recovered and began kicking and slashing around her. All four goons were down… wait… four?

Blake barely made the dodge before he made the slash. She dodged to the right, kicked off the building, and landed a swift kick to his face. Once landed, Blake rocketed to were the girl was.

Only when she was at the center of the goon circle, she noticed the girl was fighting off these thugs just fine on her own. She used some well place kicks to take out two goons that had charged her, and was now sprinting into the other end of the crowd.

Three guys in the front armed their blades at the girl, and Blake thought for a moment the girl would be a sliced apart any second.

"No! Stop!" Blake cried out in vain.

Just before the three goons could slash down, the girl vanished into petals. In a moment's notice, she reappeared behind the whole crowd. She smiled, waving to Blake.

Blake dumbfounded, waved back awkwardly. Doesn't this girl get they're in serious danger? Is this just a game to her?

* * *

Blake could feel her ears perk under her bow. She quickly glanced behind her to see her first opponents recovered, and now charging with half the mob at her.

"Oh hell!" Blake deflected bullets zooming past her. Soon the mob would be on her, and she'd be done.

Just as the mob was on her, petals were all around her. For a moment, Blake thought Adam had returned. Only when she followed the path of rose petals, she saw the girl. She had a _huge _scythe in hands. With one swipe, about ten guys were flying back. Causing the whole group to shuffle back.

The girl turned her head to Blake and winked. She turned back to her opponents, and her face became dead serious. That look sent shivers down Blake's spine. Something about this girl changed. Her smell became of roses. Her very essence became almost thorn like. This girl, had become a form of death.

_Well, they're screwed._ Blake thought.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Ruby turned to what was left of the crowd. She loaded Crescent Rose, and fired behind her. The force made her fly at her opponents with blinding speed. She bounced off the first goon she came into contact with, flying off to her right. She swung Crescent in a twirl, sending three thugs flying to the moon.

She bounced off another thug, this time into the air. She pulled a switch to straighten out the curve in Crescent Rose. She planted her feet on the back head of the crescent and let gravity take effect. She plummeted into the mass.

She landed with a huge crash that sent concrete everywhere. The thugs were smart enough not to get crushed, though some were sent flying thanks to the force of impact.

During the shock, Ruby quickly pushed a button on the pointed spear end of Crescent Rose. The spear part released and jumped out. Ruby back flipped, catching the spear, and landing perfectly.

Ruby focused her aura, then felt the familiar embrace of Summer fill her soul. She vanished into petals. Ruby felt familiar rush of speed all around her, she felt like she was pure energy.

A moment later, she reappeared in the middle of the shrinking mob. Focusing on the nearest thug, she sliced his rifle in half, then started spinning her spear around her. Dealing blow after blow to the people around her. She stopped her combo, pause, then finished off her first victim with a tornado kick. Sending him flying through onto the next street over.

Ruby swiftly pivoted in the direction of Crescent Rose. She hunched down, then shot forward. Spinning her spear in front of her, Ruby plowed through the last of the mob. She stopped in front of Crescent Rose. Doing a front flip over her weapon, for style of course, she inserted the spear back in place. She landed, and grabbed Crescent Rose, freeing it free from the street.

Ruby spun the scythe around her, stopping to rest it into the ground next to her. All with an effective crunch for effect.

* * *

Ruby gazed out into what was left of her opponents. The ones she had massacred were starting to recover and were running for it. Some even dragging their unconscious comrades. Meanwhile the other half of the mob she didn't fight were all staring at her with low hanging jaws and wide, white circles for eyes. Her mysterious help in the same state.

Ruby gave a little giggle. She looked over the crowd, happily shouting, "Boo!"

The last of the mob scattered. Some running and screaming for their lives.

"SCREW THIS MAN!"

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

In less than six seconds, all of the thugs had disappeared. Leaving Ruby and the still shocked girl.

* * *

Ruby put away her loved weapon and skipped over to her helper. When she approached, the girl was still staring out where the fighting happened.

Ruby poked the girl's shoulder repeatedly. "Um hello? Uh, my name's Ruby. What's yours?"

The girl shook her head, coming back to reality. She locked eyes with Ruby.

"Who or, what, are you?" The girl asked.

Ruby just smiled. She sucked in a huge gulp of air, then let loose.

"My name's Ruby. Nice to meet you. I have to say, that was my first live test of the emergency weapon system. What'd you think? It made sense since most of their auras were pretty weak, and Crescent Rose would've just ripped through them. Plus I didn't have much ammo to go nuts. So I thought it'd be the perfect time to test it. Oh, by the way, cool weapons. Thanks for helping me by the way. You didn't do much to help, but it's the thought that counts. Hey, do I know you from somewhere? Ooo! I like you bow, it matches your outfit well. You wanna hang out sometime? Do you know who, plmh!"

The girl had swiftly covered Ruby's mouth with one of her hand. She had sheathed her weapons during Ruby's onslaught. And now looked like her head was about to explode.

The girl took a deep breath. She removed her hands from Ruby's mouth. She smiled, reaching out her hand. Ruby smiled back, shaking her hand.

"How about we sit down and talk?" The girl asked.

Ruby beamed with excitement. She loved making new friends. And she knew the perfect place to get to know her new friend.

"Follow me!" Ruby said. She began skipping to her original destination. The girl, almost reluctantly, followed.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Weiss waited for her inevitable death. She always died. Every time. And she really didn't think she'd pull off some miracle again. This time, the hunter would get her tonight.

But nothing happened. Weiss uncurled herself, finding everything normal again.

No, something was different. The leftover sparing bots were destroyed.

And she wasn't alone.

Over by the destroyed bots, four knights were putting away their weapons. The leader, a tall blond boy, came over and offered his hand to Weiss. Weiss took it, and the boy helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" The boy asked. His team now by his side. Another boy, and two girls.

Weiss bowed and stuttered, "Yes, I'm alright."

Even though Weiss was still shaky from the flash, talking to this boy was proving unnerving. Weiss was terrible at talking and meeting new people. Actually, even talking to people she'd known for some time proved challenging sometimes.

* * *

Weiss nervously moved some stray hairs behind her ears. Barely whispering out some words of thanks.

"It's no problem your highness. I, sir Arc, will be here to defend you. Along with Vale's newest and greatest team of heros." The knight motioned to the rest of his teammates.

Weiss nodded. "Again… Thank you. Is there anything else you needed?" She barley said in a whisper.

The red headed knight stepped forward. She nodded her head to the door, pointing out another new face to Weiss. "Your father's guest has requested to speak with you." The knight turned her gaze to the guest. "And again, it's an honor just to be in your presence professor."

"Professor?" Weiss asked in confusion.

The 'professor' stepped forward. He held a cane in one hand, and a folder with some documents in the other. Once he was right in front of Weiss, he slipped the folder under his arm and used his free hand to remove the cigar from his mouth.

"Greetings my dear princess. I am the great and powerful professor Ozpin."

* * *

**Okay, quick note: This was my first time really trying my hand at an action scene. I've never really tried to write a action scene, and probably need some work. If anyone has tips on writing action scenes, let me know. I want the story to feel like RWBY. **

**Even though I could never capture the feel of one of Monty Oum's action scenes, I'd still like to try. So if anyone has tips or anything, let me know.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed so far. Have a great day everyone!**


	6. A Rose and the Beast

**Here we go folks! Sorry this is a one character chapter, but I've been having some trouble writing and I'm honestly running out of time. School waits for no one it seems.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment, criticism, etc. Have a great day! **

* * *

"Excuse me! Uh, Ruby? Why are we going to the top of the wall?" Blake shouted up the stairway.

Ruby was already near the top. She'd been singing and humming songs for the last ten stories, not even stopping once to notice Blake had been struggling since the sixty story mark. This girl just seemed to never run out of energy.

_Maybe she's a robot… _Blake thought between breaths. _No human just walks up about a bagillion flights of stairs without getting tired._

It didn't help that Blake was sure that at any moment, some knight would come by, recognize her, and she'd be shot on sight. At least, that's all that kept coming to her mind.

* * *

"_Vale's wall is standing tall, _

_standing tall, _

_standing tall. _

_Vale's wall is standing tall, _

_the Grimm can't enter."_

* * *

Ruby's voice rang out through the stairway, echoing off the walls. She had a nice singing voice and all, but Blake always thought Vale nursery rhymes were a bit on the dark side. Maybe it was her Atlas heritage talking.

* * *

"_If the wall should crack and shake,_

_ crack and shake,_

_ crack and shake. _

_If the wall should crack and shake, _

_the Grimm will gather."_

* * *

Ruby must have reached the top, because the sound of her steps had stopped.

* * *

"_And if the wall should ever fall, _

_ever fall, _

_ever fall. _

_If the wall should ever fall, _

_the Grimm will matter."_

* * *

Blake finally made it to the top, feeling the open air slam into her at full force. She found Ruby bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting.

Ruby walked over to the edge of the wall, overlooking rolling hills and abandoned farms.

* * *

"_If Grimm should ever win, _

_ever win, _

_ever win._

_ If the Grimm should ever win,_

_ man will be a tatter."_

* * *

Blake looked over to Ruby. "What a nice…song. Is it local to Vale?"

Ruby continued to look over the pastures. She seemed to be looking at something specific. Blake followed her line of sight, finding Ruby's gaze towards the mountainous tundra.

Blake opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ruby. "Yes. It's an old rhyme my mother would sing to me. The moral I guess is to stand together. Our strength together is the wall, and if we hate and not trust each other than that strength will crack and fall."

Blake closed her eyes. She can still remember reading in her old classes about the last great human war. She can still hear the cries of joy from herself and her sisters when the boys returned from the Faunus war. The treaty. Moving to Atlas. Living their lives discriminated. The screams and cries from the fire those human bastards set. The funerals. More years of torture. The rise of the White Fang.

"Yes." Blake was struggling to keep her growl under control. "Humanity sure has been spreading a lot of love lately."

All went silent. Both girls now staring out onto the landscape.

* * *

Blake was sure Ruby would pick up on something. Ask hard questions Blake couldn't answer. Not without Endangering Ruby.

_Actually, considering that mob…can this girl be in anymore danger?_

"So why'd you help me?" Ruby finally broke the silence.

Blake's eyes widened with surprise. She didn't expect that. She expected 'what's your name, or where are you heading, or why did you sound like you needed to be hit with a newspaper.'

"I uh, just did. You looked like you needed help. So I tried to help." Blake gave a faint laugh. "Not that you needed it."

Blake turned her head noticing Ruby sitting back on the wall's railing, now almost studying Blake. With that still so innocent smile, it gave Blake chills. Call it instinct, but Blake was sure Ruby knew more then she was letting on.

_Doesn't help this girl could easily kill me…_

Ruby stared for a few more moments. Blake decided to change topics.

"So do you know why those guys were after you? I mean, those aren't usually numbers for muggers."

Ruby shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe I made someone mad. Or probably my sister made someone mad."

"Who's your sister?"

"Her name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

Good. This girl seems very easy to distract. All Blake needed was to keep her talking, and she'd figure out if Ruby was really some innocent little girl.

"So your full name is Ruby Xiao Long?"

Ruby shook her head. "No. My full name is Ruby Rose. Yang had her name changed years ago."

An overwhelming scent of sadness flooded into Blake's nose. It was radiating off of Ruby. Her glowing silver eyes darkened. Actually it seems her whole _being_ became darker. Her eyes and head slumped to the ground.

Ruby went on, "For years it's been just the two of us. But she changed her name so long ago, I can barely even remember her real name. Most of the time people think we're step sisters. Or one of us is adopted."

Ruby looked back to Blake. "She's just, had some issues. Some long and old, family issues. I mean, she seems like someone that just goes out and parties. Or that she just hurts people because she just loves fighting more than anything else. But it's not true. It's just…"

Blake made the connection. "She's running away. Hiding from something."

Ruby nodded. "Yes. Guess she never took mom's advice about how running never solved your problems."

Blake smiled. "Well, moms tend to be smart. Maybe you and your mom should just sit down and talk with her."

* * *

The scent of more sadness, and even some anger now lingered in the air. Blake wished she hadn't even opened her mouth.

"Yeah…" Ruby mumbled. "Our mom was smart. And brave, and kind, and loyal. She's the reason I want to be a huntress. My dream is the same as hers was. To help people and to make the world a better place."

Blake took a moment to let it all sink in. Though in her mind, once again all those memories flooded back. "That's a very ambitious dream for anyone, let alone a child." The sound of screams. The smell of many dead. The feel of her target's blood on her skin. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Ruby locked eyes with Blake. All those scent leaving as quickly as they came. Her color returned, along with a smile. "Well then we need to change that. To make the world a better place. It only takes one person to change everything, so, I'm going to be that person." Ruby turned to the East, were Blake could see the first rays of morning. "I'm going help change the world."

Blake didn't know what to say. This girl's passion. It reminded her of things she used to say when she was young. Almost two lifetimes ago…

"But first," Ruby gave a slight embarrassing laugh. "I need to get accepted into a school."

Blake fell face first into the ground. When she recovered to her feet, she practically yelled. "You're not even in a fighting school yet!? How can you be that skilled and not be accepted?!"

Blake took a breath. "Actually, how old are you anyway?"

Ruby put her hands on her hips and stood tall. "Only fourteen. I've been out of public school for almost two years. And I've been trying to get into a decent fighting academy for at least four."

"What?" Blake said flabbergasted.

"Yeah. I kinda breezed through school. Turns out, I'm a genius."

"Okay, but why hasn't an academy taken you in. I would've bet they'd love someone like you."

Ruby sighed, leaning back again. "Yeah well, even with all my self taught experience, awards for heroic acts, and blah blah blah, they don't think I'm worth the trouble. I've been told someone like me would be super expensive for an academy. Money's tight these days. It's why everyone in Vale is super excited for all that new Dust we discovered. Hopefully we can get the city moving again with it."

_And attract a lot more attention from the White Fang._ Blake thought. Though she swiftly shook the thought away.

"Well if you ask me," Blake said. "You're a amazing fighter. And anyone that wouldn't except you is an idiot."

Ruby laughed. "Thanks. Though I bet you're not bad yourself Bla-" Ruby suddenly cut herself off. Now looking wide eyed at Blake.

* * *

"What…" Blake stuttered. Every fibber in her being screamed to flee. "What did you call me?"

Ruby gave another long sigh. Turning her head to the landscape. "Blake, I was just bragging that I'm a genius. You really think I couldn't play my own little psychological warfare?"

"What?" Blake could believe this. There's no way this girl could've…

"I revealed some very personal things about myself. I studied your body language, hoped you'd slip up and revealed something about yourself. But I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Ruby stood up straight, pointing right at Blake. "I knew who you were the moment we shook hands on the street. My sister is a bounty hunter for the Vale police department. She got access to some surveillance from the hijacked train. She had a hunch you were in town. I was actually considering knocking you out, taking you to the police."

"What stopped you?" Blake choked out, slowly reaching for her sword.

Ruby smiled. "Because I needed to be sure."

Blake stopped. "Sure of what?"

"Remember my question? I asked why you saved me. If it was true you were some evil monster, then why try to save some random human girl?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Both girls stared each other down. Then Ruby did something unexpected. She vanished into rose petals, then reappearing hugging Blake.

Blake hadn't been hugged in years, so she wasn't sure how to react.

Even before she could decide, Ruby broke off. "A monster wouldn't help me. I believe there's always two sides to a story. So," Ruby turned around and began slowly walking to the stairs. "how about you tell me your side of the story? No lies, no mind games. Just as friends?"

Ruby stopped, still waiting at the start of the stairs. She had her back turned to Blake.

* * *

This was her one chance. She could run. Or she could always try to get the jump on Ruby.

_Yes. Just kill her. Kill her now, and be quick! Humans can't be trusted. They can't be reasoned with. They are monsters! They are the __**beasts!**_ Some old part of herself hissed.

But….Blake really did feel safe with this girl. Like maybe this was her shot at something new. Maybe this was the path towards a new life. An actual friend. A _human_ friend even.

"You coming?" Ruby called.

A moment of consideration later, Blake made her choice.

* * *

Later Blake would have only one regret of what she did, only one.

And that was having to walk down all those damn stairs again with Ruby.

* * *

**So that's that chapter.**

**I want to make a little competition. I need a little more time then ****usual. I want to get some chapters done before I need to head off to school, then I can post every other day or so. (Meanwhile in my head: Yeah right, like you can keep a schedule like that. Usually these just get posted whenever I can.)**

**Was my mind projecting thoughts again? Umm... never mind. {PUN} So the contest is, Blake in this chapter hinted something about Faunus. It's actually a personal head cannon of mine. Post in comments, PM me, however. The winner will be announced publicly after this information is clearly brought up in the story.**

**The winner I'll PM. You're free to request your award, and we can go from there.**

**Anyways, have a great day! And stay amazing everyone! (Meanwhile in my head: Wow. Just wow. If you were anymore cheesy, they'd start calling you FirestarCheddar.) SHUT UP HEAD!**


	7. Here Comes the Fire

**Huh, as it turns out, perseverance and a stay home because it's -35 degrees policy can get a lot done. Who knew?**

**A bit of a slow chapter, but a slow chapter can only mean high excitement next time. (Unless your DBZ, then your $%#ed.)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! Have a nice day, and please comment, critique, etc.**

* * *

"Sir, if I may, I feel hiding in the shadows isn't going accomplish anything. I'd rather we'd get to actually doing something, like capturing Torchwick?"

"_Patience is a virtue. I've spent this long in hiding, revealing myself now would jeopardize everything we've worked for in the last few years."_

"I'm not talking about you sir. _I_ want to do something. We were expecting Vale to be in crisis. Then we get here to find out that somehow Roman's plans have been pushed back by _teenagers_."

"_We need to keep an eye on these girls. Perhaps it was just coincidence, but these three have unknowingly given us our second chance. I won't leave them to the flames. When the time is right, we're getting them out too."_

"Well, you seem okay making this plan on the fly. Whatever happened to always be prepared? Plus don't you think we have enough problems getting the royals out?"

"_You know very well I'm not fond of this impromptu mission anymore then you are. And, I wouldn't worry about the royals. It's all being taken care of. I'm sure the old boy has everything under control. I'd only wish he'd keep us posted more often."_

"He's doing the best he can! You try having to live in shadows. Lying to your friends for years about who you really are!"

"…_You do realize I've had to play dead right?"_

"…"

"_I thought so. Just keep an eye on Miss Long. I'll continue to follow the other two. Over and out."_

"Hpm. Perhaps he should _continue_ to play dead. Ah well, it'll be most enjoyable watching Xiao Long massacre those rapscallions."

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Yang came to a stop at the main gates of Wonderland. She got off her bike, removing her helmet and shaking her hair loose. She noted the gate was wide open. All the cameras were off, and no guards in sight.

Yang threw her helmet to the ground. Not even looking to see where it landed. She walked through the gates calmly. No need to rush. She could hear two or three guys watching her. They kept their distance, but as Yang made her way through, they got closer and closer. Eventually walking side by side with her.

They were wearing black suits and red glasses. Seems Blake had recruited some of Junior's men. And while Yang was a bit curious why the White Fang would be working with Junior's mob, at this moment the only thought of hers was breaking every bone in Blake's body.

And destroying anything that got in her way from doing that.

* * *

Yang soon realized the men where leading her to the right warehouse. Good. Less work for her.

The party stopped in front of one of the bigger warehouses. Probably big enough to hold a good size air ship.

One of the three escorts went over to a door around the side. Yang could hear the bang as the door closed. She looked around to see the remaining two men keeping a good three feet away and visibly shaking.

"Is your guy going to take long? I'm getting kind of bored here…" Yang complained.

Both guys moved another foot away. Yang glanced on both sides, noticing both of them keeping shaky eyes on her.

A menacing smile grew on Yang's face. "Well if we're going to be waiting awhile, mind if I use you two as warm ups?"

In a blink, both thugs were gone. Leaving only the sound of the wind.

"Didn't' think so." Yang started stretching out, loosening up her muscles. After awhile she did push ups, sit ups, and just about every exercise she knew.

When she was done, she took a quick breather, using the down time to mess with Ember Celica.

Or to be more specific, Ember Celica mark eight. Ruby had been working on an upgrade for the gauntlets. A much more powerful model, though a tiny bit more bulky. Still light enough to swing around freely though, and Yang thought this was a perfect time to use them. She'd gotten to see the test footage Ruby had left around, so she knew how to operate them fine.

Plus seeing that footage of Ruby listing every part, capabilities, and so on gave more fuel for the fire burning in Yang. Oh yes, she'd put these to very good use.

* * *

The sound of the heavy door sliding up got Yang's attention. She got to her feet, arming the weapons. She made her way inside.

The sound of Yang's steps filled the wide empty space. All was dark save for the dim light of the setting moon.

She looked all over, keeping her guard up in case Blake decided to make a surprise attack from the shadows. That was all the assassin would need to end her.

Then she saw them. She only noticed them once she'd made a good bit of ground into the Warehouse. Three pairs of glow in the dark eyes.

Without warning, the door into the warehouse swiftly closed. Lights clicked all over, blinding Yang in any direction she faced.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here boys? A girl that seems to have gotten herself lost in the wrong neck of the woods. What a shame."

* * *

_No. It can't be! Not her! That bitch Blake must have brainwashed her! There's no other explanation!_ Yang thought. Her eyes starting to adjust to all the lights.

"Pippi?" Yang called out. "What are you doing here? Where's Blake and my sister!?"

A chorus of laughter rang out. Blake saw all the eyes leap into the air, landing nearby. She could now make out five figures. All standing side by side in front of one spotlight.

There was a similar looking boy and girl standing by each other on the left. Their eyes didn't glow, so Yang knew right away they were human. Both had brown hair and must be about ten years old. The girl seemed to have a huge scar on her throat while the boy seemed normal. The girl had throwing knives and the boy had some kind of mix between an axe and a hammer.

Pippi was in the middle of the group. Yang could clearly make out her trademark pigtails on the side of her head. Her cat ears showed clearly, red like her hair. She carried no weapon. Though Yang knew well that this nine year old didn't need one.

Then on the right stood two boys. One tall and about her age who had jet black hair, and his entire bottom half was that of a horse. Complete with hooves. He carried a huge glaive. Meanwhile the other boy was about eleven. Light brown hair, monkey tail, and sawed offs.

All of them had one thing in common. They were all wearing white suits.

They also didn't have hybrid weapons. Which could only mean one thing. They were _all_ like Pippi. Their auras and semblances were beyond average.

* * *

Yang put up her fists and got into stance. "Pippi, I don't think you know what you're getting into. And I thought you said you'd stay out of trouble."

Pippi gave a chuckle. "Oh, I said I wouldn't _cause_ any more trouble. But that doesn't mean I wasn't going to _be _trouble. After you booked me and said I should do something with my life, it got me thinking. So since then I went off on my own, made some new friends, and got some seriously kick ass training."

Pippi motioned both her hands to her followers. "I'd like you to meet, _team Matches"_

Yang could have sworn she could hear the click of a boom box and could hear music ringing out.

"Tommy and Annika!" The boy twin shouted. The girl nodding.

"Nilsson!" The monkey boy screeched.

"Gubben." Hoof boy coolly announced.

"Pippi Long Stocking" Pippi proudly claimed

All the members threw their hands to their sides, took a right step forward, then all raised their left arms to point at Yang. The music was hitting its climax, and all but the twin girl shouted unanimously, _"AND WE WILL, BURN YOU!" _The music rang out its last note, then died.

Yang could feel a huge sweet drop. Her eyes big white circles.

Yang quickly shook her head and refocused. "You know what? I don't care! Where's Blake and my sister! Tell me now and I _may_ spare some of you!"

Pippi chuckled again. "Ha! Big talk. Let see if you can back that up Blondie. Tim! Ann! You're up!" Pippi and the two right side boys hopped backwards behind one of the spotlights and into darkness. Leaving only the twins.

"Alright lady, give up now and me and my sister will go easy on-" Annika kicked her brother out of the path of a fireball, barely escaping herself. Both recovered only to see Yang had leaped into the air and was now coming back down with a fist full of fire, screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Weiss gave out a huge yawn as her father continued. "Great Ozpin, while it is of the greatest honor to have you here, do you really think that's necessary? There is a reason my daughter was never taught to lead armies, or to negotiate terms, or to rally the support of the people. She's not ready!" Weiss's father gave cough after cough when finished.

Ozpin removed his bowler hat, taking a seat at one of the meeting room's many chairs. Weiss was sitting near one of the corners watching and listening as Ozpin and her father talked on and on about her. Meanwhile she was asked by father to keep silent. Sir Arc was also in the room, leaning against the wall by Weiss.

Ozpin took a long pull of his cigar. His eyes shifted from the king, to Weiss, then paused on Sir Arc for some time.

"I think you underestimate your daughter your highness. I think she's quite ready. I wouldn't make the personal trip if I didn't think so."

* * *

Weiss was still amazed that he was here. _The_ Ozpin was here in the flesh, saying he wanted to take Weiss under his wing. To make her a huntress! With that kind of training, she could be one of the greatest leaders of their time! They may even be able to help her deal with _him._

Weiss's father had another coughing fit before answering. "I suppose you have a point. Few have seen you in person, in fact it's been thought for the last five years you've been dead. Killed by the White Fang!"

"Oh, that." Ozpin gave a hearty laugh. "Ah yes. I remember when those animals attacked. Killed quite a few of them. Good day that. But as usual, those freaks failed to impress again."

Oookaaayy. Weiss felt really uncomfortable now. Perhaps Ozpin was a bit bitter about his attempted assassination? Goes to show how much people change. Ozpin's academy would take human or Faunus alike. Guess not anymore...

Sir Arc gave an uncomfortable cough, getting everyone's attention. "If I may, Ms. Schnee is far from mentally stable enough to be going off to some faraway place."

"What! How dare you!?" Weiss shouted, making the knight jump. "You have some nerve, you, you knave! To even dare say something like that!"

"I, um..." Sir Arc tried to salvage the situation.

"Do you know what it's like to be stuck in this damn place for almost all your life? To be told you have people and a kingdom to safe guard? To be told you can't because you've been deemed crazy by everyone including your own father?!" Tears were starting to run down Weiss's face. She knew she was just cranky for staying up so late and the flash. But enough's enough.

"And for another thing-"

"_ENOUGH!"_ The king shouted. Slamming both of his walking canes on the floor. The impact making everyone but Ozpin jump. "Everyone but my daughter out. _Now!"_

A moment of stillness. Sir Arc took a bow and left. Ozpin took his hat, and left as well. Weiss could have sworn he was laughing under his breath.

* * *

Weiss's father slowly made his way over to her. He took a chair nearby, and took a seat in front of Weiss. Both royals stared each other down for awhile.

Finally the king rubbed his forehead with his hand, rubbing away stray tears away as well.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean… I just…"

Weiss shook her head, and got up to hug her dad. He hugged back.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to yell at him. I didn't want to go anyway. I don't want to leave you here alone. I'm just so tired of it all." Weiss could feel more stray tears.

The king gently pushed Weiss back to her seat, getting very close and whispering.

"Listen to me dear, remember I had a message? It was from Sir Arc and his team. Something big is going on. You see, it's been rumored through out the kingdoms that Vale may be the target for a full scale attack. I wasn't sure, but I had soldiers moved out to the new Dust mines just in case. And I even had new weapons ordered, new Dust powered ones."

The king paused, letting Weiss take in all this information. "When I heard about the train robbery, I tried to just blame it on coincidence. Then Sir Arc and his team reported back. They spotted White Fang airships coming this way from the East. Possibly more from the North. And, _other things, _coming from Forever Fall and the mountains."

Weiss stared wide eyed and slacked jaw. It was happening. The treaty would end, and another Faunus war would begin. Only instead of it being her grandfather's war, it would be her father's.

And the doctors told her father he has less than a few weeks to live.

"Weiss, I've made up my mind. I want you to go with the professor. He can take you far away and keep you safe. He can get you help for _him_. Give you training you could use for the future." Weiss's father's eyes became watery and pleading. "Please just do this for me…"

A chance of a life time, or stay for the last few moments of her father's life?

"Weiss… If that incident proved anything, it's that I can't protect you. So please… Just do one last thing for your pop?" A weak smile crossed his face.

_Daddy… Please don't make me leave you… I don't want to be alone…Not... With him..._

"Father?" Weiss finally summed up the courage.

"Yes?"

"No matter what, please know I love you…"

The sickly king gave a chuckle, giving his daughter another hug. "I love you too snowflake. And don't worry, I'll always be with you."

* * *

Deep in Weiss's subconscious, a familiar voice rang.

"**Run away, you poor child."**

* * *

**So as of posting this, no one has yet claimed the Blake prize yet.**

**Last chapter Blake hinted at a trait Faunus have. If you can figure it out, then post it in the review or PM me, you win! If your the winner, your free to request your prize and we can work together from there.**

**I'll give everyone a hint before I leave off. "Friendship, like the _ of the soul, is too good to be believed."**

**Have great day everyone! And stay amazing!**


	8. Strike a Match, Ignite the Scene

**I'm not going to lie, I've kind of put this chapter off for awhile. School's become manageable, but I've just been worried about writing this fight. But hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained!**

**But in any case I hope you enjoy, and are having a fantastic day!  
**

**P.S. We now have a prequel. "Summer to Fall" It's in cannon with this universe, and will be updated after every two chapters of this series.**

**It's different, but I've been having alot of fun writing it. ****If your interested, go check it out.**

* * *

"Ha! Big talk. Let's see if you can back that up Blondie. Tim! Ann! You're up!"

Pippi and the others leaped back behind the circle of lights. Once landed, the three matches leaped again up into the upper catwalks.

Landing with a loud clang, Pippi almost collapsed. Every one of her muscles was shaking uncontrollably, and even with Nilsson and Gubben's help she had trouble standing.

"Pippi, relax. You're alright. Just breathe." Gubben whispered into her ears.

Pippi had one secret, a secret that if Roman even _suspected_, she'd be good as dead.

She hated the thought of fighting someone. She's been blessed with an almost unnaturally strong aura, and an even more powerful semblance. So of course with any thought of fighting, she became scared and as stable as jelly.

If not for Bella's help earlier in the night, she probably wouldn't be here. She'd probably just be a beaten wreck in some alley.

So having avoided that scene, naturally Roman decides to give the Matches team the job of killing off one of her old saviors.

She really didn't even hate Yang. Yang saved her from being sold by an old, now disbanded, street gang to a Faunus slave trade. So having to say those horrible words, threats, everything made her sick.

But what Roman says, goes. Without Roman…Without blood, there's nothing left to live for. Sure her friends and all. But blood is different, even distant, it's still the most valuable thing she has in this world.

And she'll be damned before she'd let it go just for Yang!

* * *

Pippi quickly got her breathing under control, throwing her helpers off and standing on her own.

"So, how long till you think those two kill her?" She asked to no one in particular.

As if in response, Pippi watched in horror as Yang had launched at charged explosive round at Tim.

_Have her shots gotten bigger? She's not even at full strength yet and she's firing fireballs like that!?_

Yang pounced forward, screaming like a mad Ursa and with a fist full of flames towards her two friends. She didn't even see if the two even moved when Yang made impact.

What followed can only be described as a bomb going off. A blinding light exploded through the warehouse. The impact of the blast sending the three flying to the nearby wall.

Pain shot through Pippi's back and head. Nilsson and Gubben not fairing any better.

Pippi got her bearings, finding tiny fires had lit all over the warehouse. The spotlight ring destroyed, the lights only clumps of melted metal and glass. Tim and Ann nowhere to be seen.

Catching her attention through, in the center of the crater movement stirred. What seemed like a giant ball of fire in the center, a golden light glowed within it. The light flickered, and the flames around it swiftly died out.

Pippi could see Yang now, standing tall, and her hair glowing like amber. Her aura giving off a golden light around her. She opened her eyes, showing hints of red. Yang's face was not one of rage, sadness, or even disgust. But of a bone chilling combination.

"So," Yang called out to Pippi. "Are you sure team Matches is ready to play with fire?"

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

While all she wanted more in all of Remnant was to hold her sister in her arms, _that_ had to be the best feeling Yang has ever had. All that power! The strange feeling of her aura becoming even more powerful thanks to that crystal. Totally worth the money!

Yang now totally agreed with Ruby's explanation and her excitement over this Dust stuff. With it, she felt unstoppable.

* * *

Yang jerked her arm back, releasing the new upper and larger chamber of Ember Celica. The tin can sized shell hitting the floor with a clang.

"What. The. Hell!" A panting voice sounded from the right.

A small distance away, the twins were both panting. Both had spots all over their white suits torched and had burns in several places.

Through what caught Yang's attention was a blue energy chain connecting the two. It seemed to flow out of their chests, linking to the others heart. It swayed back and forth as the two caught their breaths and were now stumbled to over to Yang.

The boy continued. "Unless you're a goddess among men, there's no way you did that on your own!"

Yang shrugged. Without looking, she kicked the oversized shell up and caught it without much effort. She opened the shell, pulling out a cold black stone. She threw it over to the girl who caught it with ease.

Then something happened that made Yang finch in shock. The boy spoke again, only this time it was a girl's voice.

"A Dust crystal. That explains it."

Yang noticed the sister moving her lips as the boy spoke and understood. It was the sister's voice. Their semblance was to connect their very souls! It's well known that twins, triplets, and so on have strange auras and semblances. But this? This is unreal even by those standards!

Yang tried to stay focused. She started walking to the twins.

"Well what did you think I was doing all that time after I got Blake's message? You don't really think I spent almost two hours trying to get over here did ya?"

An involuntary smile passed onto Yang's lips. She twisted her wrists to switch her weapons into normal firing mode. She oughta save that other crystal for a rainy day.

Yang went on as the two forces started closing in. "I got in contact with a 'friend' of mine that owed me. See I wanted to come prepared, so I grabbed my sister's latest upgrade for my gauntlets. Only problem was the new 'Super Nova Shot' never had a good enough explosive type ammo to use. Stumped Ruby for weeks. That is, until I got the idea to use Dust as the ammo. And my buddy just so happened to be smuggling a new shipment from that new mine I've been hearing about." Yang clashed her knuckles together, setting sparks of flames off. "Don't chya just love when things work out?"

The forces stared each other down. Both the twins rigid, ready to spring into action. Then the boy grew a smug smirk, and the girl looking on the verge of panic. She must've tried to stop what he was about to say, but it was too late.

He spoke with a mix of pain, anger, and joy.

"Oh yeah, just like how you came running to poor and helpless Ruby to rescue her. Falling right in our trap, even though that brat's been dead for hours. You see when Blake and a bunch of our guys went to go find her, I heard they all had a pretty fun night. Blake got some fun playing torturer, and I even heard the boys got a little 'fun' before they felt sorry for the little bastard child and decided to put the bullet in her head. So yah, I love it when things work out."

There were no more words. Yang would let her rage do the talking.

She charged

* * *

She rushed the boy first, shooting fire shots in the twin girl's direction to distract her. When she reached the boy, he took several swings with his hammer axe. She ducked and sidestepped the swings. He changed tactics, going for a downward strike. Yang began the start of a sidestep, pulling her fist back for the free jab she'd have at him.

Sadly she never got the chance when the girl appeared behind Yang. She threw four knifes directly at her, giving her no choice but to roll away.

She changed her momentum into a side roll. She rolled underneath the aura chain, not bothering to see if in fact those knives were going to hit the boy. She had to worry about the fast sister twin who came dashing at her with more knives.

Yang fired two shots to melt away any incoming projectiles. Only to have realized to late the girl had used the knives as distraction. She had leaped far above the blasts and was now right on top Yang. The twin gave a kick hard enough to send Yang into the boy, who delivered a swing with the hammer half of his weapon. That hit was the worst of the two, knocking all the air out of Yang.

She had been sent scraping across the hard concrete floor, barely managing to regain her footing. Her chest was on fire, and she could barely breathe.

The twins were coming at her full force, only the boy was going to flank her and the girl was marching head on. To Yang's left was a wall, and to the right would be that energized chain.

She'd be cornered before she knew it.

_Move Yang! Move now or die!_

Yang acted on pure impulse. She pulled her right arm back, heard the click of the loading mechanism, and fired on the ground beneath her feet. She catapulted near the rafters, coming to land on one of the many catwalks among the warehouse. She looked down, only to quickly pull back as knives whizzed past.

"If the concussion is that bad, take him out of here Gubben. I'll stay and oversee the fight. Now go!" Pippi's voice echoed. Yang looked up, seeing Pippi and the rest of the Matches gang over on a farther up catwalk. One of them must have hit their head, the monkey boy judging by the tail, and the horse footed warrior was carrying him on his shoulders. The stallion zoomed off, bouncing off the rafters to the other side of the warehouse.

She almost considered shooting at him when she heard the sound of moving chains. Yang switched back to the twins, noticing the boy swinging his sister by the aura chain. He released, the sister flying up into the air. She wouldn't make it, but she didn't have to.

Right before gravity would slow her and the chair would jump, she pulled on the chain to launch her brother the rest of the way. He used the axe half of his weapon to hook on the railing, pulling himself onto the catwalk. His sister swung on the chain, landing on the other side of Yang.

* * *

She was trapped. She could always jump, but more running would solve nothing. Time to teach these kids a lesson.

She gave a tiny laugh. Getting into a dual direction fighting stance, she mumbled, "What's with tonight and twins? First the club, now this."

The twins charged. The girl had let lose a hail storm of throwing knives as she charged. The boy readying for a powerful swing.

Yang quickly fired two shots at the boy. He managed to deflect one off with his axe hammer but the seconded connected, sending him backwards. Yang quickly pivoted, barely dodging the first few knives. Yang started deflecting knives with her gauntlets, getting the majority. But many still made through. She could feel them zooming by, cutting through her coat, flesh, and yes… her hair.

The hail storm stopped. Giving a moment for Yang to recognize pain flashing all over her. Yang wasn't sure if any of the knives had made it through her aura yet, but no time for that know that the dart thrower was now directly in front of her. The twin trying for a flying kick.

Yang punched, not pulled back for a shot though, her outward leg down. The girl screamed in pain from her brother's mouth. The twin stumbled on her knees, Yang taking the opportunity and momentum to do a spinning kick. The girl went flying down the catwalk. The chain rushing by Yang's left.

Yang realized what would happen. She pivoted, pulling back a punch, and felt the satisfying feeling of her punch making contact with the boy's cheek. The shot and punch were strong enough to break through his aura, noticeable thanks to the blood the punch had drawn from his torn cheek and the sound of a crunch.

Both siblings were good distance away and down for the moment. Yang was breathing heavily, slumped against the safety railing. Sweat clinged to her clothes and covered her face. Her hair was…was…

Yang noticed clumps of cut hair from the knives. Pieces of her tan vest scattered all over. Some drops of blood as well.

Yang did a quick check up. Her vest was shredded all over, some spots having still bleeding cuts. No serious injuries. Her hair though, was much worse off. Much of the top had been cut, and all down on the sides places were cut off. Her hair was no longer much of a single mass, but a mishmash of different lengths.

She didn't know how it was possible, but somehow through all odds, the fire of her rage now grew even brighter.

The two siblings recovering took Yang by surprise by just jumping off the side of the catwalk. Yang realizing too late what side the chain was on.

* * *

It was like lighting when it dragged her down. The chain rapping around her as she fell to the ground. Pain was coursing through her, energy from the chain. Meanwhile the twins were pulling down on the chain, making Yang fall faster and faster.

Yang was heading head first into the concrete when she got lucky. She managed to turn the last second. Landing on her back.

The impact still shook the whole warehouse, creating another crater.

The electric current stopped. Air was forced out of Yang for the second time. Pain became her very being. Blood flooded her mouth and coated her chin.

* * *

_This… is it…?Am… I… going to die? They broke through my aura. My energy… feels gone… I'm near death… and my semblance… not working…? I…_

Voices. Memories. Faces. Names. It all flashed through her mind.

_Why can't you own a car like everyone else?_

_Your gonna pay for this._

_Despite your methods, your one of the finest agents of law._

_So that's it? Were over just like that? And here I was in love you._

_I have many names. But you can just call me sir!_

_Now I hear you've been beating up some of the boys at your school, is that true?_

_Her aura is way beyond incredible, this is almost Ozpin levels!_

_You're the best sister ever Yang._

_Promise me something…_

_Don't you ever quit Ruby, you'll make it someday._

_Solitaire Rose, please, I'm serious._

_I burn! Can't hold me now, and you got nothing that can stop me!_

_Nah. Ruby's annoying. Let her take care of herself._

_Roses stick together. Always._

…_they felt sorry for the little bastard child and decided to put the bullet in her head._

_I love you too Mommy!_

_Just let your hair grow out till I get back._

_And I will never go to that God damn cliff!_

…_remember, I love you._

* * *

"No… This is not… How I'm going to end…"

Despite the pain and chains, Yang slowly made it to her feet.

The boy twin screamed out, "That's not possible! You should be dead! Just die already! It's over!"

Yang could feel the heat returning. Her hair felt molten, her eyes suns, her heart a volcano. But this was not a flame of rage. This was the fire of her life. Created from all the lives of others she'd become a part of. The flame and soul from the Rose of fire.

"No…" She said. "No it's not."

Energy started filling the chains. The twins were going to finish her if she didn't think fast.

Her arms were partially free, so she acted again on instinct. She grabbed on both sides of the chain, and pulled.

Strength flooded through her as she felt the twins being catapulted to her. She let them both fly past, releasing the hold from the chain. Yang stumbled out, barely able to stand.

The girl's voice sounded.

"Just give up! You don't have any fight left thanks to the soul chain's draining ability. Your aura is _beyond_ expelled!"

Yang regained balance. She looked from the boy, to the girl, back to the boy.

She snickered, growing a huge grin. This was going to get fun.

She popped what was left of her weapon's shells. She took out another set of rounds, these ones packed with double the explosive force. Once the rounds were loaded, she decided to hell with what used to be her vest. She ripped the vest off, and got into fighting stance.

"Bring it!" She shouted out.

The two charged

* * *

Evidently the girl had used up all her knives, and the boy has a pitiful excuse for stamina.

The girl was the first to reach her. She was letting lose kick after kick, which Yang swiftly blocked. Her knee must still be hurting after Yang's blow, since she was now moving half as slow as before.

Yang blocked and dodge. Waiting for the opportunity to strike.

The boy sounded off a grunt from behind her. He was about to knock her into next week. Only Yang was faster, able to jump over the swing. She fired point blank at the girl mid jump, sending her flying.

Yang landed on the boy's weapon. He pitifully tried to pulled it from under her, but to no avail. Now was Yang's chance.

The boy looked up at Yang. Yang gave a sadistic smile, waving her fingers before pulling her fist for a punch.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Yang let punch after punch smash into the boy. The sound of her gauntlets releasing a fire shot with every punch. He was stumbling back, having even let go of his weapon, but Yang followed with him.

She paused, letting the boy sway. He was bruised and bloody. She had broken through his aura at some point.

Then she noticed the chain. It glowed weakly and it's other occupant seemed to be missing. She followed the dimming soul chain over to the girl, noticing her…also bruised and bloody. A mirror image of the boy.

_The boy and girl shared the wounds. The bond must affect them both. Talk about a risky skill._

Yang looked back at the boy. He fell to his knees, probably on the edge of being conscious. She pulled her fist back, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"STOP!"

* * *

Yang stopped her punch half way. She turned back again to where the girl twin was. Pippi stood by her.

"Please! Stop! Please don't hurt them, please!"

Yang faced the boy again. All that talk, and now look at him.

Yang put her fist down. Instead grabbing the boy by the collar of his, ruined, suit.

"After what you said, after all you did…" He voice became a whisper and void of sympathy. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you."

The boy just stared. Terror filled those eyes, along with forming tears.

"Please…" His voice a croak and pathetic. "Please… don't kill me…"

Yang pulled her fist back. "Sorry, wrong answer!" She punched him again, sending him flying three feet. No shot accompanying it though.

Pippi screamed. She was running to the boy, but instead she was grabbed.

"Now…Pippi. For the last time…" Yang stared into Pippi eyes. Her grip on the girl's shoulders almost making a crunching sound. Her voice the only thing about Yang that had become as cold as ice.

"Where, is my sister? And Pippi, don't dare lie to me"

* * *

**So that's that. As far as action filled chapters go, I'm not sure how this holds up. But again, nothing ventured, nothing gained.**

**By the by, it's time for the last clue of the Blake contest. Here we go:**

**If we were all immune to the effects of time, we'd all become as mad as beasts.**


	9. Among Friends and Strangers

**Here we go again. Perfect for a weekend wouldn't you say?**

**I hope you're all having a fantastic day. And if you can, leave a comment, criticism, etc.**

**Also, results for the Blake contest. We have a winner! flaming-ninjas00 is our winner! The answer was, Faunus live _very_ long lives. They almost seem to be immune to aging. I may go over my head-cannon on that if anyone is that curious, but will say watch the episodes 'The stray' and 'Black and White' and take note of both Weiss's and Blake's stories about their relationship with their Faunus.**

**As of posting this, flaming-ninjas00 hasn't responded back to me yet, but I'll be getting in touch with him soon to talk about his prize. So in case he's reading this: CALLING ALL NINJAS, CALLING ALL NINJAS.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Xiong. You're free to go. Bails been paid in full." The officer called out as he unlocked the cell door.

"About damn time. You boys have a lot of nerve holding me all night. You'll be lucky I don't sue every last one of you." Junior grabbed his coat, and put on his cracked pair of red shades. As he walked out the cell, he stopped and whispered to the officer, "Really you'll be lucky that's the worst I'll do, Mr. Polizist."

The cop's eyes went wide and he inhaled sharply. Junior just went on his merry way, grinning. He had dirt on everyone. If someone dared cross him, they'd find themselves broke, imprisoned, and just about anything Junior could do to ruin their lives. Never kill, oh no, that'd be too obvious. And really, why take someone's life when you can just make them suffer by smashing it?

Junior walked past holding cell after holding cell full of his men. That blonde bitch busted up his personal boys bad.

All of them were some of his best fighters. They were also some of Junior's best friends too. He'd have to remember to come back for them.

"Uncle Juniorrr. Get us out of here alreadyyy!" Two familiar voices called.

Okay, remember to come back for _most_ of them.

* * *

Junior stopped in front of one of the last cells before checkout. Two bruised up and angry looking teens were standing at the door. The girl in the white dress was missing her shoes, and the girl in the red dress was missing her claws. Both of their dresses were burned and shredded.

Junior gave a fit of laughter at the sight. He thought he was in bad shape, but it's always comforting to see someone else is always worse off. He knew, oh God how he knew, how much the twins cared for their outfits. So seeing them like this, hilarious!

"This is not funny!" Melanie shouted and stomped her bare foot in frustration.

"Please Uncle… We've been here for hours." Miltia whined.

Junior wiped away a tear, still chuckling a bit. "And how's that my problem?"

Melanie shouted in frustration, trying to pull the cell door down. Steam blowing out her ears, and a angry mark pulsing on her forehead. "You son of bitch! Get us out of here already!"

Miltia decided to go with a different routine. She picked up the whine in her voice, started fake sniffling, and showing off water eyes. "Please Uncle. Me and Melanie just wana go home. We're tired and are super sore." Real tears formed. "And, and. Just look at my dreesssss!" She started weeping. A stream of tears flying out.

The sight looked like something out of a cartoon. But Junior wasn't laughing. Even if their last names were Malachite and not Xiong, people knew well that these two idiots were related to him. Besides confirming once and for all his brother in law was completely good for nothing, people would associate this performance with him.

And Junior had a reputation to obtain.

"Oh, _SHUT UP!_" Junior yelled out. The twins jumped back in surprise. Junior recovered, adjusting his tie.

"Now look," He said in a more calming demeanor. "I have someone to meet. I'll call your mother and she'll come and pick you two up in a few hours. _Deal with it._"

Junior started to walk off when he heard the two go off again.

"Uncle! What the hell?! Come on! Uncle!" This time she sounded legitimately upset.

"He doesn't care about us! Not even our uncle cares about us!" More cries and whimpers.

* * *

Junior had just finished up with the desk worker for the release signing. He stepped outside when he suddenly stopped. He looked up to the sky, giving a heavy sigh.

He'd never tell anyone, but he hated his new life. Hated what it turned him into. His grandfather was nothing but a con artist with Junior's father had taken on the scum of Vale, taking control of the animals. He brought honor, family, and respect into the criminal world.

That's who Junior wanted to be, and for awhile that's who he was! He was respected, had standards, and was respected. He was close with his family, spending time with his nieces, supporting his sister, tolerating his brother in law. Then grandpa died. Handing all his assets and business partners to Junior.

At first her thought it was great. Powerful weapons at his disposal, knights and cops on his payroll, money beyond his wildest dreams, women to buy and sell however he saw fit. He had everything and more.

Only, he wasn't respected anymore. He didn't seem to have standards and honor. He abandoned his family ties…

Another sigh. "I just know I'm going to regret doing this." He turned around, and went back inside.

* * *

Later he was showered with love and thanks. He played it off harshly that he only felt sorry for them, and that he could use them for meat shields, or that it would look bad if he left his own blood in jail.

Though really, he had to hold back the urge to tell his nieces how much he wanted to go buy them new dresses to make up for things.

Course, he also wanted to promise them he'd give Blondie a nice new pair of concrete shoes and swimming lessons.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Ruby was starting to regret not getting any sleep. By the time her and Blake had made it off the wall and started moving along, Ruby was yawning every two seconds. The only thing really keeping her up was getting the chance to get to know her new friend.

After their talk atop the wall, along with the great battle between Blake and the stairs, the two began to wander along the wall. Not Blake's first choice, but Ruby assured her that the morning Knights were never that alert. It relaxed Blake some, though she kept looking over her shoulder and keeping her head down when they passed anyone.

* * *

Blake had been eager to talk, but Ruby wanted too talk somewhere specific. The best part being they're open this early, and they had coffee_._ Oh how Ruby would kill for something sweet. Things have never been them same since Yang had gone around town on her crusade to make sure Ruby would _never_ have access to anything with sugar. But with Blake here, she could talk _and_ get her fix!

"Here we are! Best cafe in town!"

It was an older place. Upon a Time used to be regarded as the best place to spend an afternoon. Ruby could remember coming here often with Yang when she first became a bounty hunter. Even after Yang stopped bringing her, Ruby would often come here in her school years to work on a school project or even to design and work on a new weapon.

Though...They've kinda let the place go a bit. Boards on some of the windows, tiles on the roof falling off, and... was that a tumble weed leaving out the door?

Ruby was about to apologize, feeling rather embarrassed that this was her choice. She could really feel the sweet drop forming on her head.

But before she could speak, she noticed Blake's bow twitch and a huge toothy grin forming.

"Wow! It's still here. I remember my brother taking me here when we came to visit Vale. I've only been in once, and that was on their opening day. Your awesome Ruby." Black started making here way inside.

"Yes!" Ruby tried to play it off. "Totally planned, wait, opening day? That was at least a hundred something years ago!" Ruby followed after Blake. "How old are you!?"

* * *

Oh yeah. This was the good stuff.

Ruby drank cup after after cup of the over sweetened black liquid. The owners gave it to her on the house, saying it was well deserved since she won that award a week back. Meanwhile Blake was drinking tea, unsure if it was hilarious or frightening how Ruby just chugged her drinks. And the complementary cookies, well, let's just say they never stood a chance.

"So," Blake started. "You wanna know who I am? Truly?"

Ruby gulped the last of her coffee. She set the cup down and gave Blake a comforting smile. Moment of truth. She'd find out who the 'prodigy assassin' of the White Fang really was. She nodded, signaling for Blake to go on.

"Well... I guess I should start with why I'm here..." She started.

* * *

Ruby was listening intently, but she was able to notice something was off. Someone else was listening. In fact he's been following them for sometime.

He was sitting in the far corner of the cafe. He acted like he was reading newspaper, which Ruby could tell he wasn't since his eyes weren't moving. He had mug of coffee always in hand, taking regular sips. He seemed to be about thirty-ish. His gray hair seeming to be his natural hair color since it's dark and not light with age.

His thin brown eyes locked with hers for only moment, darting quickly back to his paper.

Ruby could tell this guy was trouble. Perhaps he sent those goons? Well, either way after Blake finishes up, Ruby would have some questions for him.

Like for instance, why does he seem familiar?

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Yang opened one of the storage units on her bike, rummaging through to find her first aid kit. She couldn't taste blood in her mouth anymore, and her cuts have long since scabbed. But better to clean herself up then getting infected with something.

When she found the kit and started going through it, she sneezed twice and began sniffling. The cold was starting to get to her, and before she knew it she was shivering.

_I can't believe they ruined my Vest. Actually I can't believe I just left. I should've just beaten Pippi to a pulp too, just for spite_

Instead, after Pippi had finished, Yang did something she hasn't done in years. She let it go. Be it fight, argument, or just simply a grudge she has against someone, she always fought. She fought, and she won. Simple as that.

Only this time, she walked away. When it got down to it, Ruby takes priority over her pride.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Pain. She was in so much pain. She must have hit her head. The world filled with odd colors. Everything kept slanting back and forth. She thought she was hearing voices.

Was she going to die? Was this the end?

She'd been stumbling for awhile. If getting to her feet earlier was hard, walking on has become impossible.

She slowly fell to her knees. She looked at her right arm, bent at an unnatural angle. Bone pushing up under the skin at different places.

She felt so cold. So tired. Yet she had patches of warmth flowing down her back, pulsing from her head.

Oh her head, this pain wouldn't stop. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Yes. Die. She was to die. Die and die. Die.

Wait. some, person. Not far. Yes. That lady may help. Get up. Get up.

She stood, shaky and wobbly. She limped over to the woman. She was kneeling by some vehicle.

Please. Please help she tried to call. Wait, did she? How talk again? Speak. Yell. Scream.

She made her way over. The world slanting over and over again. Odd colors. Shimmering.

She stopped again. The shimmering wasn't there before.

**"Run away, you poor child."**

Her breathing became rapid. Her pulsing head beated faster.

Snow started to fall. Trees were slowly fading into existence. Whistling rang out.

_No. Not. Him._

It hurt to think. It hurt all over. Hurt. Pain. Pain.

The sound of armored footsteps echoed out behind her.

She limped toward the girl full speed. She was still here in the snowy forest. She was a light. The flicker of a candle.

"Heeelp..." She tried to scream. But it came out choked.

The footsteps were getting louder. His voice coming from all directions. It was a deep, distorted, demonic perhaps.

**"Snoooowww Aaannggeellll! Weeeere are youuu?"**

Girl. So. Close. Girl. Pain. Her. Huntsman. Schnee. Die. Always, die.

"Help...me..."

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

After Yang finished applying medicine and bandages, she kept looking for maybe a spare jacket. It really is too cold to be running around in this light of a shirt. Although the same could be said about having shorts, but hey, her legs are always moving. Plus she just loves how she looks in them.

Speaking of her looks, while looking for something warmer to wear, she found an old mini mirror. She opened it up, flinching for a second. She didn't recognize herself with all the bruises, band-aids, and... her hair.

Yang's hair was a nightmare. It was just as she feared, though not as bad as she originally thought. Only a few places had been shortened. Not too noticeable, but still.

* * *

Yang thought she'd heard something. Footsteps. In the mini mirror, someone was slowly walking to her. Yang guessed it was either some chick wanting money for a ride, to get a ride, or maybe even some brave mugger. Well she has things to do, and places to be.

Yang didn't bother looking. She just shouted loud enough so that the girl would hear. "Scram lady. Whatever you want, find it somewhere else."

"...ee...pp..." Yang thought she heard.

Yang was starting to loose her patience. "I said beat it!" She shouted more loudly.

"He...me..." A croaked voice called.

Yang gave a cross between a groan and a yell. "What's your problem la- OH MY GOD!

Yang had turned to maybe shoot a warning shot when she got a look at the stranger. She was wearing a white dress of some kind. Blood was drenched around the back and around the skirt, the source from her still bleeding head. She was limping. She held her shattered and bent arm tightly. A sword of some kind at her belt. Her long white hair was soaked in blood. Tears poured from her eyes, showing full hysteria.

"Don... le... im... fin...me..." She croaked. The girl collapsing to the ground in front of Yang.


	10. Blood among the Snow

**Alright, another chapter done! Two for Different Soul, and one for Summer to Fall. I'm on a roll!**

**Still no word from our contest winner. Not sure what I'll do if can't get in contact with him, but hey, my problem.**

**Anyways, hope you're all having a fantastic day and I hope you enjoy. Bit of a darker chapter here, so just a heads up. Also, if you can, leave a comment, criticism, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss jumped back into the waking world thanks to the sudden jolt of the airship rising.

She was seated in the one of the many passenger areas of the ship. She wasn't alone though. Sir Arc had asked her father if his team could escort her with Ozpin. He agreed, and here they all were.

Team JNPR had helped Weiss bring only a few suitcases. She would've brought the whole castle with her, but the longer she stayed, the more she'd think about not leaving.

* * *

Weiss's bags had been in a storage bin under her seat. Sir Arc was sitting in the seat to the right, and Dame Nikos was seated on her left. Sir Lie and Dame Valkyrie were sitting right across from the aforementioned knights.

Sir Lie was talking to Dame Valkyrie, Dame Nikos attempted to get comfortable by trying to sleep, and Sir Arc was playing with his scroll till he noticed Weiss had jumped awake.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Weiss rubbed away the sleep from her eyes before addressing Sir Arc.

"I'm fine. Just having a hard time getting rest. I'm not the best flyer."

Sir Arc gave a small smile, then nodded in Dame Nikos direction. "If it helps, Pyrrha's also a pretty bad flyer. Gets sick every time."

Weiss turned her head to Dame Nikos. The Dame grumbled, "If man was supposed to fly, we'd have wings."

Sir Arc gave a chuckle, Weiss joining in with him.

This grabbed Sir Lie's attention. He broke off from Dame Nikos, turning his attention to Sir Arc.

"I just remembered something Juane, you never answered me on what we're to do after escorting the princess. Are we to head back to Vale, or stay with her highness? I mean it would be amazing to see were the new Beacon Academy has been built, since you know the last one was blown up and all. Its okay if we have to go back though, I didn't mean to sound like a coward or anything, but you know how I feel about violence. Speaking of which-"

"Ren, you're doing it again." Dame Nikos interrupted. Causing all the knights, even Dame Valkyrie, to laugh a bit. Weiss just looked confused.

Sir Arc leaned over to whisper in Weiss's ear, "Ren is a great fighter, but his mind tends to get off track and his mouth tends to run off when he's nervous. Normally he's really shy. In fact he couldn't talk to me when I first joined as leader, had to scream pop quiz just to get him to speak."

_Sounds a lot like me. _Weiss thought.

"He seemed fine talking to Dame Valkyrie." Weiss whispered back.

"Well, he and Nora have been close since they were kids. From what I've been told, it started when some kids were picking on Ren. Nora helped him by breaking the kids legs, and they've been friends since. Besides, Ren speaks fine to all of us now."

* * *

"Commander. Ren asked you a question. You didn't answer him." A gruff, almost hostile voice sounded. Dame Valkyrie's first words in front of Weiss.

Sir Arc suddenly got really nervous. He tried not to look at any of his teammates, going back to doing something with his scroll. By the sound of some of the beeps, whatever he was trying to do wasn't working out for him.

A loud failure beep came from his scroll. "Come on and send it you piece of crap!" He shouted, trying again.

A black energy surrounded his scroll, causing it to fly off into Dame Niko's hands. This startled Weiss, though no one else seemed to react but Sir Arc.

"Pyrrha! Give that back this instant!" The knight shouted.

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked.

"My semblance is polarity. Comes in handy when you need to disarm someone." Dame Nikos calmly answered Weiss. She turned her attention to her leader, "Juane, what's wrong?"

All eyes were on Sir Arc. He looked to each of his teammates several times. He kept stuttering, fumbling over his words. "I, uh… You see…The thing is…I meant…Telling guys…I didn't know…I just… The truth is..."

* * *

The door near the front of the ship opened up, a tall woman leaning in. She had rabbit ears, and was wearing a... maid's outfit. The sight made Weiss's jaw drop and she suddenly felt sick. Both of the boy knights were blushing badly and had huge sweet drops. Dame Nikos's eyes had turned to white circles, and Dame Valkyrie could be seen grinding her teeth.

This was just wrong. It's Ozpin's ship and all, and perhaps it was a standard work uniform for Ozpin's work team. But the fact Weiss remembered how Ozpin acted toward Faunus, _and _the fact the woman had chains on was infuriating!

"Ozpin wishes to speak to you princess." The maid said with a bow.

Sir Arc shook away his initial shock, jumping up onto his feet. "I'll go with you." He shot out quickly.

The…'maid', shook her head. "He wants to see her alone. My apologies."

Weiss tried to shake away her disgust and anger, putting on a professional royal face. She got up and walked out with the woman. Sir Arc trying his best to convince the woman he should go with them

He was denied every time.

* * *

Weiss rode up the elevator with the woman in silence. She didn't try to make conversation, and Weiss was fine with that. What would they've talk about anyway? Outfits?

Regardless, Weiss couldn't help but feel uneasy. With Sir Arc acting strange, and now a sudden lowered opinion of Ozpin, she felt like something was wrong. She did have her trusty sword if something did go wrong. But this Ozpin's personal airship. Why should anything go wrong?

The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open. Weiss exited, stepping in to a luxurious office quarters.

Plush red carpet, huge self portraits on the walls, giant wooden desk in front of a big glass window overlooking the city. Weiss thought it was all a bit much. She always imagined Ozpin as a quiet and subtle man.

Speaking of Ozpin, he had his feet propped up on his desk. His hat was off, showing off his long curly red hair. He had his cane in hand, swinging it in circles. He was talking to two people when he saw Weiss.

"There she is! Our guest of honor! Come on over, join the fun!" He called.

* * *

Weiss slowly made her way over to Ozpin and his guests. Both of whom were getting up to leave, passing by her. One was a tall man with red hair, carrying a sword. The other was a woman in a red dress and high heeled shoes. Weiss didn't give the pair much of a glance, she was focused on Ozpin.

"Take a seat." He said warmly. Giving a equally warm smile.

As Weiss took a seat, Ozpin shouted in the direction of the elevator. "Remember kid, don't wear that thing to long, it might start screwing with you head. And tell your bosses what we decided!"

A second later, a female voice could be heard. "I hope you'll be able to take care of the, _problems_. Tonight's been such a waste and quite frustrating for _us_. I don't want any more complications." Her voice sounded so, seductive. But at the same time it was very commanding.

The ding of the elevator closing sounded, but what followed made Weiss jump.

"_**Do not fail me vermin!" **_

Weiss looked back behind the chair to see the elevator had shut. The unnerving demonic voice nowhere to be found. Every hair on her body stood up straight, and goose flesh covered her.

She looked back at Ozpin, who for a moment looked terrified. But the look vanished just as quickly as it appeared, returning to its friendly domineer.

"What was-"

Ozpin cut her off, "Oh nothing to be worried about. Just some business partners of mine."

He lowered his feet off his desk. Replacing it with a bottle of scotch and two shot glasses.

* * *

Ozpin opened the bottle, filling the two shots to the brim. He quickly put down the bottle, gulping down one of the shots. He slammed the shot back onto the desk, already refilling the glass.

He downed the other shot, only now taking notice of Weiss again.

"Well aren't you going to have yours?" He said.

Weiss took one look of the drink, then went back to Ozpin.

"No thank you professor. I don't drink…anymore." She said timidly.

He stopped midway from his third shot and stared at Weiss. After a moment, he shrugged and downed the shot. He even picked up her shot and downed that too.

He finished with a satisfied ah sound. Ozpin then stood up, and began pacing the area around his desk.

"Now I bet your wondering why I called you here Ms. Schnee."

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

"Jaune, we're a team. You know you can tell us anything." Pyrrha tried to soothe their panicking leader.

"No I can't. Not now anyway. We have to get to Weiss right now! I'll explain everything later, but we need to move now."

Ren raised his arm, waiting to be called upon. Groaning, Jaune called on him to speak. "Jaune, if I may, don't you think we can handle the truth? We've been a team for almost a year now, what could honestly be so terrible you wouldn't want to tell us?"

"If he doesn't talk, I have ways…" Added Nora, polishing her weapon.

"Nora! That's not very nice."

"I know…I'm just saying we have options…" She stopped polishing the hammer. She pushed a button, switching it into it's grenade launcher form. She started loading in rounds for no particular reason.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha stared at Nora with big white circles for eyes. Though both quickly refocused.

* * *

Pyrrha stood up, grabbing Jaune by the shoulders so he'd stop pacing. She was tired of this routine. She didn't like seeing their normally confident leader like this. She made him look her directly in the eyes.

"Sir Jaune Arc, you are leader of the knights of JNPR. Whatever you have to tell us, we'll understand. You're our leader and one of the most loyal friends I know. It's one of the many reasons I-" She quickly cut herself off. She wasn't even thinking about what she was saying.

_DON'T SAY IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T SAY THAT! ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

"Uh, Pyrrha? You okay?" Jaune questioned, still being held in place by her.

Pyrrha's skin had turned as red as her hair. Her eyes had become lines, he mouth hanged open. A world record size sweet drop hanged, and she couldn't speak or move.

Jaune had enough of this. He, gently, lifted Pyrrha's hands off his shoulders. He took a few steps back, looking over his team. Friends he gotten to know so well, friends he'd come to care for more than anything in the world.

Only in truth, they knew nothing of him. Only lies.

"Guys…" Jaune said, lowering his head in shame. "The truth is…I'm not really-"

That's when the door exploded. Bullets and armored soldiers following in its wake.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

"Yes, that is one of the many questions I've asked myself tonight." Weiss responded.

Ozpin continued to pace. Not responding for some time.

"Have you ever heard of Roman Torchwick?" He asked.

* * *

Weiss suddenly felt uneasy. Now she knew something wasn't right.

"No…" She answered carefully. "Should I have?"

Ozpin stopped. He gave a light laugh.

Ozpin smashed his cane into Weiss's right arm with incredible force. Weiss gave out a shriek of pain. She fumbled out her chair, trying to recover.

"Well then allow me to introduce myself." He said in a calm, almost sing song like voice. He easily caught up to Weiss. He stomped his foot down on top of Weiss's back, trapping her in place on the floor. "My name is Roman Torchwick. And it's a pleasure to make your company Ms. Schnee." He said.

Weiss lost it. She screamed, wiggled trying escape, reach Myrtenaster, anything!

Meanwhile Roman started humming some song. He wound up his cane like a bat, then started to swing. He landed hit after hit at Weiss. Two or three at her head. Several blows to the sides and back. And some to her legs.

Each blow made a sickening crunch. Blows to her head were worse, causing her vision to go blood red and her ears to ring. Weiss's aura had never been good at defending, so almost all the force of the attacks seemed to make it through.

Eventually Roman stopped swinging, letting the pain settle into Weiss.

Weiss's vision was starting black out, and sounds were beginning to Roman's voice was still clear enough to be heard.

"You know, apparently getting someone to kill you has been very difficult. One, damn frustrating thing on top off a night of disappointments." Weiss could feel his breath as he got close to whisper into her ears. "So I think I'll take my time with you. Don't worry. I won't be gentle." His insane laughter echoing around the room.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Weiss's eyes flew open, her breathing rapid. She was screaming hoarsely and was trying to get to her feet.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down! Calm down, you're safe! You're safe!" A woman's voice sounded.

Weiss looked up to see a girl kneeling above her. She had pale eyes, and flowing golden hair.

_It's the girl. The flame in the forest._

"Chill the hell out lady! You're fine, the medicine and Dust is working. You just need to relax." She said with a stern voice.

Weiss calmed down some. She looked around to find she was on a mat under a single light. Boxes and crates surrounded the two. Cloths soaked in blood littered the floor along with empty vials and containers of medicine and Dust. Blood covered the mat, and Weiss was covered in soaked bandages and sprinkles of different colored Dust. She had a crude cast on her right arm.

"Where, how, why…" She tried to speak, but it came out choked. The girl put a finger to Weiss's mouth.

"Shhh. Don't talk. Just rest for a moment. I'm going to get you some water, okay?" Her voice was soothing and calm.

She got to her feet and disappeared from view. Weiss strangely felt calm, in indescribable pain, but calm.

* * *

_I'm alive. I'm somehow alive. But, what about team JNPR? Did they make it? I can't remember what..._

A thought buzzed through Weiss's head.

_If they're dead, then it's my fault. They came with me to make sure I'd be okay. Roman would've killed them too. I'm the reason they're dead. It's my fault. It's all my fault._

With that revelation in mind, Weiss wept for her brave fallen knights.

Their blood would forever be on her hands.


	11. Pen Pals Can Be Friends

**Alright, intermission note time! (No ones excited are they? )**

**Okay, a bit of explaining first. I'm going to be honest, I goofed. I planed the beginning of Different Simple Soul, and waaay down the road. But I didn't really plan how the late middle, to the ending would play out. Personal I felt it was kinda noticeable in Chapter 10, which makes sense because most of it was on the fly writing. In fact, half the character bits were suggested to me. Mind you those suggestions were really good ideas, but honestly I should've planned things out better. Instead, I just relied on suggestions for practically the whole chapter. (FYI it was crazy how many suggestions I got.)**

**See my philosophy on writing is, you can have other people and fans help make the story. But if your _relying _on them for your story, then your not being a good or very original writer. (Though their are exceptions)**

**It's hands down my least favorite chapter. (Through if you like it, more power to ya, just my opinion).**

**Believe it or not, all of chapter one was written over a whole week! With On top of about three days of editing. Albeit chapters two and three were actually part of it,being one big chapter 1, but since I wasn't sure I wanted to go on with writing the story I decided to just post a third of it. And I'm really proud of those chapters. They're some of my favorites.**

**Moving on to other chapters, some parts were kind of on the fly kind of stuff("A rose and the beast" was actually all original written on notebook paper, since it was just me practicing with how the different personalities would mesh. I've actually got a ton of different scenarios, some of which have helped drive some parts of the story. Though I never planned to use them as part of the story.), but the majority was planned.  
**

**So the thing is, I don't like the whole wing writing(Let's just call it that). It makes me nervous having to completely come up with a chapter that had no planning, and _then_ try to connecting it to the grand plan. I could just take time planning those chapters, so I guess it is a easily solvable problem, but I just kinda want to move on.**

**So rambling aside, what's my point? Well all this on the fly stuff has gotten me thinking. I've got big plans for future books(Yes, I'm going to call them books). But I have to not forget about the actual show. I sometimes forget that as of writing this, there's only one season of RWBY on. So, I have to make a decision. And I'm really torn both ways. So, I need a second opinion.**

**I've started a poll asking, 'So after the first book is done, should I wait for volume two to conclude before I write book 2? Or just keep going even before volume two airs?' It'd be the biggest help ever if you can check out the poll and vote. You can find it on my profile page. *Closed***

**Sorry this was a bit long, but I really did have a lot to say. Anyway, have a nice day and enjoy!**

**(Before I leave off, still no word from flaming-ninjas00. If I can't get in touch with him soon, I'm probably going to have to give the prize to the runner up. Sorry!)**

* * *

_Come in Emerald, I repeat, come in Emerald! This is North. We have an emergency, I repeat, we have an emergency!_

He stopped midway of drinking his newly poured coffee when he saw the message. For a moment he forgot he was supposed to be eavesdropping on the two girls.

'Emerald' put his decoy paper down, activating his scroll. He punched in a few keys to make sure the signal was secure, then began to type back.

_This is Emerald. What's the problem North? Did something happen to Xiao Long?_

He sent the message. 'Emerald' sat back in his chair, crossing his arms in waiting. He tried to focus back on what Miss Rose and Miss Belladonna were saying, but he was struggling. The two seemed to be talking about each others weapons, so honestly he wouldn't loose too much.

'North' responded back. _Something went horribly wrong! The princess is here with Xiao Long, and she's morbidly wounded. I tried to get in contact with my son but there's been no response. I think Torchwick intercepted them._

'Emerald' typed back, _Are you absolutely sure? Torchwick is clever, but team JNPR is one of Vale's finest. They wouldn't have gone down that easily. Have you kept your distance or revealed yourself?_

_I stayed back. It wasn't easy though. She was in such bad shape. Luckily Miss Long reacted quickly and treated her. She's stable now. I think for now I'll leave Princess Schnee with Miss Long._

_What do you mean?_

_I'm sorry Oz. My boy is out there, and I need to find him. You said he'd be okay, and now he's off God knows were, injured or dead. I'm sorry but I have to find him. I'm heading over to the Schnee grounds to get in touch with the king. I'll meet you at the extraction point. Good luck._

Ozpin's eyes went wide. He tried to send another message, but he got nothing in return. He tried again, nothing. He tried once more.

* * *

The sound of Ruby screaming and Blake bursting into loud laughter startled Ozpin. He looked over to see Blake had, probably with some pleading, removed her bow. He cat ears were free, and she was wiggling them back and forth.

"Oh my God Blake, they're so cute!" Ruby's eyes had become huge and shiny. She was awing at Blake's cat ears, meanwhile Blake was was blushing and laughing at Ruby's reactions.

Ruby hesitated for a moment, but must have decided to go through with whatever she had plan. She put on a mischievous grin, and started scratching Blake behind the ears.

Blake's eyes went wide in shock and she started visibly shaking.

"Ruby! Don't...do...thaahahat." Blake started producing a mix between giggling like a little girl and purring. She kept trying to tell her to stop, but was having trouble. Ruby was also giggling away, having a blast with her new friend.

Ozpin gave a sigh of relief. He took a case from his pocket, opening it, and taking a pill out. He put the pill in his mouth, chugging it down with the last of his coffee.

* * *

He took a deep breath, then looked down at his scroll again. Still no response, and it seems that user 'North' was offline.

"GOD DAMN IT GOODWITCH!" Ozpin shouted in frustration. Even throwing his scroll at the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Dead silence filled the cafe. Ozpin looked around to see his waitress, the two behind the counter workers, and the two girls had stopped in their tracks. They were all staring at him, wide eyed.

Ozpin quickly locked eyes with everyone, but held on Ruby the longest. Those same silver eyes, red streaks, and that cape. She's barely changed.

He broke off from Ruby. Ozpin gathered his coat and paper, and made his way out the door. As he left, he heard Ruby from inside yelling after him.

"Hey wait a minute! Come back you!"

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Ruby chased after the strange man, screaming after him. One minute she was by Blake, the next, gone into petals.

Blake tied her bow back under her cat ears. She left a tip for the waitress, and a quick thank you for the great service.

* * *

She spotted Ruby standing in the middle of the street searching for the stranger.

Blake ran up to her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Ruby? What's the matter?"

Ruby stopped searching and faced Blake.

"That guy. I think I know him from somewhere. I tried following him, but he just vanished. All that was left was this." Ruby pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, handing it to Blake. Blake opened it up, reading aloud what was written.

"Roses are red, scattering to the wind. Black darkness surrounding, that makes them friends. But of fire and ice they must find, your future awaiting at beacon's tide." Blake gave Ruby a raised brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Blake watched as Ruby took on a thoughtful look. She'd closed her eyes, tapping her foot.

* * *

Blake was about to say something but was cut off, a common theme it seems, by Ruby gasping. "Of _fire_! Oh no, Yang! She may be up by now. She's going to be worried sick about me!"

Ruby started turning in the other direction when Blake caught her arm. "What are you talking about? What's your sister got to do with fire? And where are you going?"

Ruby broke free from Blake's grip, sprinting off. Blake was able to catch up thanks to her natural speed, but only just. Even without using her semblance, Ruby is still remarkable fast.

When Blake caught up to Ruby, she unsheathed the blade part of her weapon. She waited for the right time, then grabbed Ruby's cape and stabbed her sword into the ground as an anchor. Ruby was flung back, ramming into Blake. The two were sent back a ways like a runaway boulder. They only stopped when they hit into a building at the end of the street.

The two were a bundled mess of arms and legs. Both girls eyes were spirals. Ruby was seeing stars and cartoon Beowolves, meanwhile Blake saw stars and tuna.

* * *

After the two untangled each other, Blake tried again to get answers.

"Where were you going?"

"Home. I need to check on Yang. I don't know why but, that note gave me a very bad feeling. I think my sister's in trouble."

Blake took that in, giving a moment to consider her options. Her immediate thought was dangerous, impulsive, and beyond stupid. Then again, she hasn't been doing a good job using her skills to stay hidden all night. Why start now?

"Alright. Let's go."

It took Ruby a moment to realize what Blake had said."Wait what?"

Blake gave a light laugh and smiled. She placed a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, you can't imagine how amazing it's been getting to know you and telling you about me. I haven't felt this good in centuries. Having a friend like you..." Blake could feel her eyes getting a bit watery. "Your my friend. So even though I could get myself arrested, I still want to help."

Blake this time, to Ruby's shock, gave the hug.

* * *

When she broke off, Ruby had big water eyes and her voice was choking up. "Don't worry Blake, I'll make sure-" sniffle. "people get to see the real you."

Blake gave Ruby a pat on the back, straightening her out. She turned in the direction Ruby was trying to run off. "Come on. I'll race ya." Blake sped off in a blur.

"Hey no fair cheater!" Ruby screamed after her, zooming off with scattered rose petals following.


	12. The Past Connects to All

**So after some time off, here it is!**

**I'd like to thank everyone for being very patient, and for all those who gave me their opinions on the volume 2 matter. I've thought about it, and I think I know what I'll be doing.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Remember to have a fantastic day, and stay amazing!**

**Oh! And before I forget, I need to give somebody this. *Gives doughnut*He'll know who he is.**

* * *

Ruby and Blake arrived at the Roses' apartment not long after they started racing. It was a close one, but Ruby ended up making up lost time and won.

After her little victory celebration, both friends made their way into the apartment complex. Ruby totally forgot one thing though. It came to her when Blake pushed the button for the elevator and started waiting.

"Oh, uh, by the way Blake. I hate to tell you this, but the elevator is kinda broken."

Blake raised a brow. "How'd it get broken?"

Ruby could feel a sweat drop forming. She shifted her eyes to the lower right corner of her eyes, and started poking her pointer fingers together.

"Well you see, I was working on my first ever test with explosive ammo. One thing led to another, and I really need to fix the elevator one of these days."

Blake's left eye began to twitch when she figured out what Ruby was trying to tell her. She looked to the end of the hall to a door. A door marked, 'STAIRS'.

"Son of a bitch!" Blake yelled out.

* * *

With another war between Blake and twenty four floors of stairs behind them, the duo finally reached the apartment. Ruby took out her spare key, unlocked the door and entered.

"Yang! Yang I'm home! Yang?" Ruby called out as she rushed into the living room. Blake followed close behind.

Only, when both girls entered the living room, Yang wasn't there. No one was here. The TV was still running, Yang's scroll was lying on her work desk, and Ruby's room had been ransacked.

"What happened here?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure." Ruby answered. "But I'm guessing we weren't robbed. If anything, it just looks like Yang was looking for something and just took off. Even forgot her scroll."

Blake checked the TV, while Ruby took Yang's scroll and started going though the history.

"Theirs a video that had been played recently. Says it's the 'Mark 8 tutorial'." Blake called.

Ruby stopped looking through Yang's messages. She zoomed over to a nearby locked drawer, which turned out to be unlocked, and found it empty. She sat there on her knees, staring inside.

Blake moved over by Ruby, looking in the drawer. "What'd she take?"

Ruby looked up at Blake, "She took a new model of her gauntlet weapons. I recently redid the firing chamber to withstand more heat. Allowing for even more stronger types of explosive ammo and fire manipulation. I also was playing with the idea of making a super charged shot that would be pretty devastating, becoming an area of effect weapon. I called it the 'Super Nova shot'. It was going pretty well until I realized I couldn't get a strong enough ammo for it. So I shelved it till I could figure something out."

"Wonder what she would need that type of weaponry for." Blake pondered.

Ruby handed the scroll to Blake. "Well if I had to guess, probably you."

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Well…guess Jane Doe missed her.

When Yang showed back up, she found the girl sobbing. Yang had to, embarrassingly, sooth the girl for at least twenty minutes. She couldn't figure out what she was crying about, something about 'her fault,' and 'should've just been me'. Though with all the crying and her croaking voice, it's hard telling what she's on about.

* * *

After she calmed down, Yang got her to drink some water. Her strength was recovering quickly, so her aura must be recovering and healing her. Or at the very least giving her the strength to withstand the pain.

But just in case, while Jane was drinking, Yang checked on all her wounds. Most seemed to be healing nicely. Though she could tell the broken arm would take some time. Jane was lucky that was her only broken bone, since even the strongest of auras have trouble healing bones.

"What's your name?" Yang asked, checking the last of the girl's wounds.

"…" The girl mumbled an inaudible sound.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Yang started replacing the girl's bandages and band aids for new ones.

"My name is…" The girl stopped. She struggled, trying to make each individual sound. "We…Wei…Weiss. Weiss. My name is, Weiss. Weiss…Sch…Schn…Schn-"

"Okay okay. Jesus girl, don't hurt yourself. My name's Yang."

The girl just nodded. She started staring off somewhere Yang couldn't see.

* * *

After Yang checked all the wounds, she decided to use the extra water they had to scrub away any leftover blood in Weiss's hair. She couldn't do anything for Weiss's dress being soaked in the stuff, but really it could be salvaged. The jacket however was another story. It got the full flow of blood. It may have gotten all of it and the dress would've been saved, if not for that huge chunk in the back being torn off.

Maybe they could find her another dress and jacket in one of these warehouses. While they're at it, a new vest too.

_It's a shame really. It's just such a pretty dress. Like something a princess would wear. And now it's ruined. I wonder how..._

"Weiss," Yang said while running some water though Weiss's hair. "What exactly happened to you?"

Weiss didn't answer her for awhile, she just continued to stare off into the distance. Her eyes seemed vacant and empty.

Yang stopped. She put her right hand in front of Weiss and snapped repeatedly. It seemed to do the trick, making Weiss snap out of whatever day dream she was having.

"Huh?" She said.

Yang rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to make some smart ass remark about brain damage. But even by her standards that'd be mean and uncalled for.

"I said, what happened to you anyway? You look well off and all with this kind of expensive dress and that weird sword, but in my time of booking muggers, I've never seen a mugger try _this_ hard to kill someone."

Yang finished getting the last of the blood out of Weiss's hair. She was now using a brush to try getting the clumps out and just straiten the thing while it was still wet. Meanwhile Weiss went silent again for a few seconds.

"I fell." She finally said.

* * *

Yang stopped mid brush. She could feel her eyes widen and her jaw hanging barely open.

Yang swiftly slid in front of Weiss, locking eyes with her. "Say what?"

Weiss's eyes went dark. Her wet and messy hair started to cover her face, and her overall appearance seemed to darken.

She was stuttering and mumbling almost every word. Her was still somewhat croaky, making things even harder to understand. But Yang was able to understand most of it.

"I, don't remember all the details. It's strange. The airship parts seem mostly clear, but everything else seems fuzzy. Like my name. I knew I knew it. But when I tried to remember it, it got really fuzzy and unclear."

She went quiet again for awhile before continuing. " I was on a airship. Heading...somewhere. I was with knights. They were, escorting me I think."

Guarded by knights?! Whoever Weiss is, she must be someone of value. Knights don't just escort anybody.

Wiess went on. "We were traveling with someone. Someone important. We were all waiting in a seating area I think. The knights and I were just talking, and I think a worker came to tell me her employer wanted to talk to me. so I went with her to his office.

"When we reached his office, he was talking to some people. They left, and I was alone with him. He kept asking if I knew someone. Someone called, To..Torch..Torchwi..."

Hairs on the back of Yang's neck started to stand up. Goose flesh covered her.

It couldn't be possible. One can't be here. There hasn't been one in over a hundred years. It was said the last one was wiped out, that their whole damn clan had been wiped out!

"Torchwick." Yang finished for Weiss.

Weiss nodded. "I said no. I've never heard the name before. That's when he started beating me. He shattered my arm in one swipe. I guess my aura wasn't at full strength, since I didn't think I was in danger."

Weiss put her left hand up to her head and started clutching it. "He started beating me. Said he was going to make me suffer. He started dragging me by my pony tail into the elevator. We started to go down somewhere. Then I think I heard some kind of explosion. Gunfire too I think.

"He seemed really confused when more explosions went off. He started talking to himself and was pressing on his ear. When we stopped at a new floor, we were in some kind of hangar area. He'd set up a room somewhere, a _fun_ chamber he called it. All the while I was being dragged around.

"We entered the room. He bolted me in a chair in the center of the room. Afterwards he started hitting me some more, telling me to scream. He kept saying he'd stop hitting me if I screamed louder. Only, the more I screamed, the harder he hit me."

Weiss's breathing became more rapid. Tears were starting to escape from her. Meanwhile Yang was trying not to throw up at the thought of all this. All she wanted was to get away and not have hear anymore of this. Because the more Weiss went on, the more Yang could imagine a similar thing happening to Ruby.

* * *

Weiss continued, despite the tears. "When he did stop hitting me, he told me he was going to go get some, _toys. _He told me to relax, and to take a seat and get comfortable. He said I needed to be relaxed if I was going to enjoy everything.

"I don't remember everything exactly. But think after he left, I tried escape. When that failed, I screamed and shrieked for help. After my voice died, I think I just gave up. I just sat there, with _him _whispering to me."

"Him? Who's him?" Yang asked. Weiss just seemed to ignore her.

"I don't know how long I waited. But after awhile, I heard the door being unlocked. I waited for the inevitable pain. Only, it never came. Instead of pain, I could feel the bolts keeping me in place being released. I looked up and I saw him. The lead knight. He said they were going to get me out. Get me off that ship. I was so happy. I thought everything was going to be okay.

"But as the knight and I got out of the room, we saw Torchwick with some funny looking soldiers. He and the knight talked for awhile. I can't remember what though. By that point I was trying not to black out.

"The two went on and on. Torchwick was up in some kind of glass office. He said something and started laughing. The knight looked very frightened, and I think he tried to tell me to hang on to something.

"But before I knew it, air started rushing all around us. The hanger door was open, and we were being sucked away. I held onto the knight, and he held on to some nearby piece of the wall. He was slipping though. We were both going to die at that rate. So did the only thing I could think of at the time.

"I let go of him, and I fell."

* * *

Yang could see the rest of the story. Weiss fell. She clipped the side of a roof on her back, ripping her jacket and maybe hitting her head again. She landed in some alley, right on her right arm. Weiss then somehow lifted herself up onto her feet, and the rest is history.

Frankly it's amazing this girl's aura was strong enough to block most of the damage, but it still would've been fatal. So if Yang hadn't been there, Weiss may have been dead in minutes.

After Weiss finished her story, Yang calmly got up, went to the nearest exit, went outside, and thew up.


	13. Scarred Ice, Haunted Fire

**Here it is! Hope your all having a fantastic day, and I hope you enjoy!**

**[Join me below afterword for something] **

* * *

Pippi stood outside the door, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for the doctor to finish.

After that dreadful battle with Yang, she had to drag her injured friends out through a secret entrance into Wonderland. She didn't have a phone or scroll, couldn't go to a hospital, and she didn't know how to help her friends. Gubben's the team medic, and he had taken off back to the rendezvous point!

So she had only one option, and it was a long shot. She knew of a Faunus sympathizer group nearby. They may help Tommy and Annika, and they can get her in touch with that White Fang operative. He could warn Roman that Yang was heading their way.

Yang wanted to know about Blake, but Pippi didn't know who 'Blake' even is! She just saw the name come up on the White Fang's bounty call, found out Yang was looking for her, and thought it'd be perfect. Only when Yang wanted answers, the only thing Pippi could think to tell her was about the rendezvous point.

* * *

The doctor came through the double doors looking exhausted. His long bushy cat tail kept twitching back and forth in annoyance, his scent that of a grouch. Clearly this guy hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Is everything okay doc?!" Pippi zoomed over to the doctor, practically pouncing on him. Not caring about the warning signs.

The doc gave a small hiss, making Pippi scoot back and give him some space. He regained his composure, addressing Pippi more formally.

"The two are very exhausted. Both have quite a nasty concussion, a few broken bones, and more then a dozen burns. Their auras haven't quite recovered, so it's going to take some time and medicine. Though I'm confident they'll make a full recovery."

Pippi let go a sigh of relief.

"Oh, by the way." The doctor handed Pippi a basic phone. "Got your guy on the line."

That sigh of relief crawled back into Pippi, making her chest feel heavy with doom and dread. This was not going to be fun to explain.

Whatever happens though, won't be nearly as bad as Roman's wrath later.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

"You shouldn't be walking around yet. Honestly you need to be taken to a hospital." Yang yelled back at her pursuer. She was on her way to her bike when _somebody_ decided to follow.

Weiss tried her best to keep up with the fleeing blonde. She'd only been giving chase for a few seconds and she already felt out of breath.

"I can't just stay here. They could find me again!" Weiss shouted after Yang.

* * *

They were both coming up to the main entrance to wonderland. The sun was up, people were walking the streets, and workers were standing around wondering why the main gate was open. Some were even gawking at the high tech bike parked in front of the place.

"Touch that and I'll brake your hand!" Yang yelled. She had reached the main gate. She ignored all the questions and stares from the workers, instead heading over to her bike. Weiss had now caught up.

"Please," Weiss was gasping for breath. "Wait!"

Yang was starting her motorbike. She had just snapped on her previously thrown away helmet when she turned and looked at Weiss.

"Weiss, this is out of my league. You need to get to a hospital and talk to someone in power." Yang revved up the engine and started taking off.

Weiss threw herself in front of the bike, making Yang stop just before the bike made contact.

"Are you insane? Do you _want_ to die!?" Yang screamed. She got off her bike, taking off her helmet. She got in Weiss's face. "I told you I can't help you."

"Please." Weiss begged. "Yang I really need you."

Yang threw her arms up in frustration. "Did you ever consider I've got my own problems?"

"Please Yang. I remember thinking Torchwick was someone else. Someone I trusted. I can't..." Weiss started holding her head again. "I can't think too clearly. I don't remember things right, and I'm not sure who I can trust."

"I'm a stranger!"

"No. You saved me, you stopped _him_. You could've just walked away but you didn't."

Weiss noticed Yang's hair starting to glow. Her irritation clear in her voice.

"I saved you because you were someone in trouble. I'm not a complete bitch all the time ya know. And who the hell is 'him' by the way?! Are you crazy or something?!"

Weiss flinched back at that last comment. Suddenly memories became clear.

* * *

_I hear she hasn't been the same since the incident. It's like she's lost her mind or something._

_I can't believe she's our future. The mad heir._

_Once her father is gone, Vale is going to be the laughing stock of the world. Who puts a crazy person in charge?_

_I'd bet you a hundred Lein she'll kill herself after her father's dead. Crazies tend to do that._

_She sure is 'the finest of them all' all right. Finest piece of nuts I've ever seen._

* * *

These memories became so clear, but they still didn't make sense. Her head felt like it was pulsing with pain, and more memories were becoming fuzzy. Weiss could've also swore she was hearing whistling.

Yang started going off on a rant. Her hair started to glow, and her eyes had turned red. Weiss was sure at any moment Yang would just detonate.

"I don't have time to play hero okay! My sister was taken from me on, my, watch. And I don't know if she's alive or dead, or what! All I know is she's gone. It was my job okay, Mom gave me one job! That stupid bitch made me promise to take care of Ruby. She told me she'd be back soon, and that I could just let my hair grow out to count the days. Only that stupid bitch gets herself killed, leaving us with uncle Qrow. Then, he ends up dying at some bombing or something, and it's just me and my sister. I ended up doing all kinds of stupid stuff to hide from that pain, from sleeping around to partying. Eventually I realized what I was doing, I got my act together, and I started taking care of my sister. She's the only good thing I've got left in this world! She practically represents everything in my life that's wonderful, and she's gone cause I failed!" Yang started gasping for breath. She still looked angry, but tears were streaming out her eyes.

A moment passed. The angry look faded, along with all her other strange angry features. Weiss watched as Yang slumped against the bike, slid to the ground, and hug her knees. She started mumbling, "It's never enough. I'm just not...strong enough. I failed again..." She began crying.

People had stopped and were staring at the two. Not including the few Wonderland workers that had stuck around, more and more random pedestrians stopped and stared. Some were whispering. Some were laughing.

More images were becoming clear in Weiss's head. Something echoed. Weiss took another look at Yang.

_'Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?'_

* * *

Anger erupted from Weiss. She turned to the crowd to unleash her anger.

"HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Weiss shouted into the now forming crowd. She had everyone's attention.

Weiss normally would've been timid. She would've stumbled through her words. She'd would've normally acted awkward and afraid. But not this time. Oh not this time.

"Have you never seen someone clearly having a rough time? Have you ever considered this girl's feelings as you point and laugh? You're all acting childish, and I won't stand for it. I mean what is wrong with you people?! Have you no decency?!" Weiss drew her sword. She pointed it among the crowd. "I dare you knaves! If you wish to point, laugh, and talk bad about my friend then come forward. Say those things about me! Come and face _me_!"

A moment of silence past. slowly the crowd drifted apart. Weiss staring down any left overs. She could hear phases from some conversations

"Man that lady's a bitch."

"Now that's a true friend."

"Probably a lez."

* * *

After the crowd was no more, and no one else coming their way, Weiss sheathed her weapon. She walked over to Yang and sat down next to her. The two bruised and bandaged girls just sat there. The only sound was Yang's sniffling and slight hiccups.

After awhile, Yang finally spoke up. "Thanks..."

"No problem."

Yang was playing with her hair for comfort, Weiss just watched in case of more dimwits.

Yang spoke again. "People think they know me before they've even met me. They just assume things based on stupid things I've done in the past, or they just stereotype me. I'm just some 'slut', or just some 'dumb party girl'. They don't even give me a chance..."

More memories became clear. People assuming she was just some spoiled brat. Some crazy snob.

"You know," Weiss said. She stood up, offering her good hand to Yang. "We may have more in common then you think."

Yang took Weiss's hand, and Weiss lifted her up to her feet. Once Yang was up, Weiss kept a hold on Yang.

"...Um...You can let go now." Yang said awkwardly.

Weiss shook her head. A grin formed on her face.

"Yang. It is by oath, that I swear I will help you find your sister."

Yang's eyes widen with shock. "But, you...I..."

The girls locked eyes in silence. Yang sighed, a smile also forming.

"Alright." Yang's grip tightening, becoming almost painful. "Then afterwords, I'll help you."

* * *

**So a quick note and request.**

**-Decided I'm going to be finishing this book, then "Summer to Fall", then book 2**

**-After this story is done, I'm going to be going through and delete notes and messages that I've written that wont be significant anymore. Just so you know.**

**-And finally, for the more creative artists out there: I've been looking at the cover art for the story, and I've kind of grown to not like it very much. So, does anyone know of some cover art that would be good to represent the story? Or even draw some art work?  
**

**Anyway, have nice day. And ciao!  
**


	14. The Catch Up Theory

**So here it is! Hope you enjoy! Comments, criticisms, etc. are welcomed. **

**But, a few things first. I've been looking around online, but haven't been able to get a straight answer. Does anyone know how to make links? I've got an idea for something at the end, but I can't seem to even get an IP address to work right. I'd be so grateful if anyone can help me out. **

**Also, I've been saying 'Ciao' a lot lately. Here, and in real life. I was even asked if I speak Italian. I don't, so it's strange that I keep saying it. huh... Maybe I should learn some Italian. That'd be kinda fun.**

**Rambling**** aside, I hope you're all having a fantastic day. And guess what? Volume two of RWBY has been announced! WOOHOOO!**

* * *

Blake sat on the couch, slumped over. Her face in the palms of her hands.

_This can't be happening. This just can't…_

Ruby was sitting next to her, trying to talk to her. Blake wasn't listening. That stupid note kept echoing in her head.

* * *

"Blake, we both know you didn't write that message. Someone's trying to frame you."

Blake dragged her hands down her face, putting them together. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled. She opened her eyes and looked over to Ruby.

"I just don't understand it. I don't even know anyone named Junior. And you told me earlier that Yang is the only one that knows I'm in Vale. It just, doesn't make sense."

Ruby began pondering for a moment. A few seconds past, then suddenly a lit light bulb appeared above her head.

"Wait! I think I got it!" Ruby started zipping all over the place. Gathering everything from poster board, markers, and an impromptu presentation stand. She even had time to grab a pair of Yang's reading glasses and a ruler for pointing to complete a professor look. Ruby cleared her throat, trying to sound very sophisticated.

She put up a crude drawing of Yang punching some guy with a red tie and what may have been a beard. It's hard telling though; everything was in crayon and looked like what a three year old would draw.

"Um, Ruby. When did you have time to draw those?" Blake asked with big white circles for eyes.

Ruby shushed Blake, then went back to her teacher act. "As you can see by this completely accurate recreation, earlier last night Yang went out to see if she could find any clues to your location. So she went to Vale's number one crime boss for information. Junior Xiong."

Ruby flipped the poster board, revealing another with an equally crude drawing. This one was in the street. It had Junior laying in the middle of the street with Xs for eyes, Yang jumping out a window, and Ruby standing in the street. Though, Ruby in the drawing was taller and much more detailed.

"Yang ended up arresting Junior. I can attest for I was there at the scene. That's when I learned Yang was looking for you. I even got to see a photo she got through connections." Ruby retrieved a photo from her pockets, handing it to Blake. Blake saw it was a rough image of herself sleeping in one of the storage cars on the train.

_How didn't they find this already? Unless someone...no. Who would cover up me being in Vale? Not any White Fang agents or sympathizers that's for sure. They'd love for me to get caught. Agents on the inside could then just poison me or something before I could reveal anything. So who-_

"Ahem." Ruby broke through Blake's thoughts. She continued.

* * *

"Now Junior owns every criminal on the street, owns many business including Wonderland Warehouses, and is suspect to thousands of cases of contraband. So it's not unlikely Yang would've made some enemies last night. Which brings me to my, second, theory about all of last night's events."

"Wait, second? What do mean?"

Ruby had suddenly changed appearance. She had somehow redressed herself with a bubble blowing tobacco pipe, a deerstalker hat, and a monocle over her right eye. All while trying even harder to sound sophisticated. "All in do time my dear, in due time. I need proof if I'm to proclaim such an outlandish idea. Imagine how silly I would look without any evidence?"

The sight made Blake fall face first into the ground. She quickly jumped back up on her feet with a red mark on her face and anger mark showing. "How do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Ruby asked, now back in her professor look.

Blake's eyes had become huge white circles. Her right eye was twitching, and her mouth half open. She felt like she was about to fall on her face again, when she decided, _screw it._ She regained her composer and sat back down on the couch. With a headache forming, she waved her hand for Ruby to continue.

"My theory is: Junior must have gotten out of custody through usual villain ways, then orchestrated last night's occurrences. He planned on capturing me, using me as a hostage for Yang. That is, if Yang survived the Wonderland Warehouse ambush. I mean, I just said he owns that place. And it's the _perfect _place to set up an ambush/murder!"

"And how do I fit into all of this?"

"Well, like I said, Junior knows everything that's going on around town. He even knew about the king dying a _month _before it was announced to the public. So it stands to reason he found out about you, and probably looked up my sister, through the same kind of sources. You were the perfect fall guy. If Junior failed, it'd come down to a terrorist had done all this for unknown reasons and their'd be little evidence to prove different. If he won, he'd also just blame you."

* * *

As insane as it all sounded, Blake could believe it. She didn't know exactly how they did it, but sometimes after Blake had done some 'interrogating' or had taken care of a target she was assigned that the White Fang wanted no connection to, she knew there was a whole team dedicated to cover up. The White Fang usually took credit for every action(part of her training was setting up scenes and dramatic executions), but sometimes shifting blame and staying seemingly uninvolved had it's advantages.

"I just happened to show up. I wasn't really supposed to make an appearance. That's what threw everything off." Blake thought out loud.

Ruby was back to normal. All of her outfit's accessories had been placed on the table and the presentation station now only showing a drawing of Ruby and a list of 'reasons why I'm awesome'. "Well...I'm sure you threw a monkey wrench into things, but I'm pretty sure I could've taken-" Ruby stopped herself. "Sorry... It's just, uh..."

Blake shrugged, giving Ruby a reassuring smile and wave. She knew good and well she's only a decent fighter at best. She's an assassin, not so much a soldier. No. Adam was the fighter of the two.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Right. Anyway, Yang wouldn't go down without a fight either. So, knowing my sister, right now she's causing trouble. I'm already sure if we check the news we'll hear about-"

_"I burn! Can't hold me back, You got nothing that can stop me."_

Yang's scroll started sing out. A message flashing from the Vale police department. Ruby and Blake huddled around the scroll, opening the message.

**Attention all units:**** We got a possible fire at Wonderland Warehouses. Any available Units are requested to survey the scene to confirm reports.**

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

"So, remind me again how you plan to figure out what they're saying by listening to music?"

Ruby shushed Blake again, try and listen. She had brought her tinkered headset, and was trying to tap into the police chatter. She was also looking through the scope of Crescent Rose, trying to see what was happening. Blake had offered to sneak over there and scout, but Ruby assured her that wouldn't be necessary.

"From what I'm getting, something went down here last night. Fires had been set over in one of the warehouses, and another warehouse full of medical supplies and Dust was ransacked. Blood's been found also."

Ruby could hear Blake in the background pacing. She was also saying something, but Ruby wasn't listening. Something else had her attention. Through her scope, she could see a officer talking to a small punk group. She tapped into his radio, and listened.

* * *

_"So two girls just walked out of the place?"_

_"Yeah. Both looked in bad shape, like they just got into fight. Both of'em had a ton of bandages. But the chick in white looked worse. She had a cast, and her whole dress looked like it was covered in blood. It was like seeing a bloody ghost."_

_"And what were you boys doing when you saw these two girls?"_

_"We was going to arcade not far from here, just wanted to have some fun ya'know. Then we see this crowd forming and we see what's up. This hot blonde was screaming and crying at the white chick. Something 'bout her sister. We thought it was kinda funny was all, thought they were two lesbians having a fight. Didn't really give too much thought 'bout how they looked and what was what."_

_"You said they were fighting about something. What exactly were these two fighting about?"_

_"Man, we don't know. We was busy laughing. That is till the hot blonde breaks into tears and her girlfriend starts waving around a sword and screaming. We didn't want to get clubbed by a crazy chick, so we left. When we got back the two were gone and coppers were buggin us. Now we done yet?"_

Ruby gave up on that signal. She started searching through signals again, trying to find some kind of lead. Yang _had_ been here, but where was she now? And who was this, 'white chick'? Yang didn't have a huge group of friends, so who was with her?

Ruby spotted two officers, high ups by the patches, talking. She started tapping the signal.

_"Description matches. Definitely Xiao Long's handy work. Any word on where she and her associate went?"_

_"Nothing. No one knows where the two went off. Once we finish up here, I'll try to see if anyone at HQ's seen her. If that's a dead end, I'll try calling her scroll."_

_"Talk about a bad morning. Bounty hunter missing, rumors of something big running around the wall, and having to evacuate the area near the old air hanger."_

_"What the hell is that about anyway? We have to block off the whole place because of some 'hazardous' materials were found there, then wait for some hazard team that never shows. I don't buy it. It's right by the wall and been abandon since Beacon went up in flames, what could possibly be there?"_

_"Who knows, who cares. I get payed to do what I'm told, not start questioning the orders. Besides, the neighborhood there was mostly empty anyway."_

* * *

"Blake." Ruby turned her head to see a still pacing Blake. Her ears twitching under her bow from, most likely, anxiety. "I've got an idea where my sister and her new friend went."

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you told those bears to send the word that the attack's been called off, and in response they send back _a Death Stalker?!"_

"They sent the word out, the troops are pulling back. They just sent one of the high ups to find out why."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why?! That doesn't make any sense! I thought you animals were stupid, but my God these monsters are somehow even worse! They just can't follow an order and just leave it at that?!"

"I'll try to ignore that animal remark. The next time you say something like that Torchwick, It'll be the last thing you ever say."

"Oh pipe down bull boy. Can't you see I'm a bit stressed out? Pippi screwed up, now the giant scorpion, and when's the last time you took off that mask?"

"I'm fine. I'm stronger with it on anyway. And from what I hear of this human girl, I'll need the extra strength."

"...No. You won't. I just thought of something our new friend can do for us."


	15. Fallen Brotherhood

**Ciao tutti! Spero che vi piaccia! Lascia un commento, critica, ecc se potete! **

**E ricorda di avere una giornata fantastica!**

**Translation: **

**Hello one and all! I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment, criticism, etc. if you can!**

**And remember to have a fantastic day!**

* * *

_Take 'em down, take 'em down!_

_Jaune! Get down!_

_Ren, keep that barrier up! Nora, fire in the hole!_

_Die you bastards! Die! Die! Diiiieeee!_

_Sorry! Sorry! She's actually really sweet when you get to know her! Sorry!_

…

…

_Jaune, I'm not going to leave you behind!_

_Pyrrha if you find the princess in the other hangar, you can't wait for me. Nora and Ren are counting on you to get them and the princess out. __**You**__ can fly a ship, I can't!_

_If I find her, we are coming back for you. This is not up for discussion._

_You're damn right it's not up for discussion! I gave you an order! So stop wasting time and get moving!_

…

…

_Going somewhere you two?_

_You! I know for a fact you're not Ozpin, so who the hell are you?_

_Oh good for you. You're not as dumb as you look. Guess I should give you a prize. How does sky diving sound?_

…_You wouldn't!_

_Oh Mr. Arc. You underestimate me. Don't take it personally. Think of it as you get to die with your to be queen, and you get to be reunited with your folks. Oh and when you get to hell, say hi to that witch for me. I had a blast killing her._

_My lady, try to hold on to something!_

…

…

_My lady! Hold! On! Don't! Let- NO! NOOOO!_

* * *

Jaune gasped for breath. His eyes scanning in every direction, searching for light. But only darkness surrounded him. He couldn't breathe. Something heavy was holding him down, and no matter how much Jaune squirmed he couldn't escape. He could move his arms, but that was the extent of his movement.

Jaune thought about screaming for help. He was starting to panic, a rare occurrence from Jaune, and he realized he'd run out of air in minutes.

"Come on dad! Give me strength!" Jaune groaned. He tried with all his might to lift the huge metal mesh holding him down. The area around him was now lit from his aura surrounding him, engulfing him in his semblance. But even with his inherited 'Holy Armor', Jaune didn't have the strength to move the mass. Only lift it up slightly.

"No. Oh God no. Come on!" He tried again. Same result.

It was hopeless. The only thing he was managing to do was exhaust himself. It was becoming hard to breath, and Jaune's eye lids were becoming heavy. All he wanted now was sleep.

* * *

_Maybe its better I should die. I'm a liar. I'm a coward for not admitting the truth. I failed my queen. I failed Beacon. I failed my team…_

Jaune's eyes flew open. His team could've survived the crash. They could be trapped or worse. They may need him.

"No! I'm not dying here!" Jaune's aura filled his pocket of open space with blinding light. He pushed the mass up again, putting all his strength in it. He could see his hands and arms becoming enveloped in pure, solid energy. He could hear the clinking of armor, he felt heavier, and he felt _invincible._ "Hang on guys!"

Jaune let out a battle cry. He felt the mash of metal lifting up. He could move his legs again. He kept pushing up.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Nora hopped and leaped through the wreckage and destroyed foliage of whatever woods they had crashed in. She knew about the large piece of shrapnel in her right shoulder, her broken wrist, and the large hole in her left cheek. All manageable injuries for later. For now she was more concerned for her allies at the moment.

She honestly didn't need them. She could manage on her own. She could easily heal these injures and head back to the city in less then, maybe a few hours? They couldn't be too far from Vale after all. But…

Okay, maybe she did need them. She'd be awfully lonely without her allies. And she'd get assigned to some new team, having to go through the same tedious and pointless process of learning new people and having to tolerate them. She already had team. A good team that she'd already taken the time to know.

There was Ren, the only person she could admit that she'd feel sad if he died. He was something special. To this day she doesn't know _why_ she helped him years ago, _why_ she cares about how he was feeling and what he thought, or even _why_ he even kept around her. He avoided violence if he could, Nora relished it.

Pyrrha she may miss for a time if she's dead. Pyrrha was reliable in combat, amusing to watch hide her affections for the commander, and she had courage. Nora couldn't stand cowards. So to have a teammate that promised her if she ever decided to kill Jaune because she got bored of having him as a leader, she'd break every bone in her body. That amused Nora, and gave her a new respect for her teammate.

And Jaune, he…well she didn't really care for. If he died, oh well. Besides strategy, he's only a decent fighter at best in Nora's eyes. Though he does have courage, and is trustworthy. Not bad, but not worth lamenting over.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHGGG!"

The sound of heavy metal and that loud screaming stopped Nora in her tracks and her thoughts. She turned in the sound's direction. She could see a mass of trees and part of their aircraft's wing being lifted by a bright light.

When the light faded, she could make out a tall figure in old time knight armor. The knight lifted the mass up, throwing it off of him. He walked forward some, then stumbled. He collapsed on the ground, the light fading away to reveal the commander.

Nora made her way to Jaune. She crouched, looking him the eyes. He seemed unfocused and bordered on passing out. She noted the lack of injures on him.

"Commander. I must say, that was quite impressive. I guess you're not as useless as I made you out to be. I've never seen your aura like that before. In fact, it was able to take the form of physical armor and seems to have healed you. How interesting."

Jaune let out moan. He kept trying to stand, but repeatedly kept stumbling. Nora gave him a few tries to stand on his own, but on his third failed attempt she let him put his arm around her shoulder and she helped steady him.

"Thanks. I think I'm alright now." She released Jaune, and to her surprise he could stand just fine now. He seemed to be coming to his senses too.

* * *

"Um, Nora? You do realize you've got something in your shoulder, and an angry looking hole in the cheek? And that they're both bleeding heavily?"

"Yes commander. I realize this." She went back to searching the wreckage for possible signs of the others.

"You uh, wanna heal them?"

Nora looked behind her to see her commander with a brow raised and a concerned look. They stared each other down for a moment.

When she noted Jaune wasn't kidding, she rolled her eyes and started working on her injuries. She used her semblance to make the tissue in her cheek regrow, and her broken wrist to reform. Both wounds glowed pink as they were being manipulated.

After both injuries had healed, she went to work on her shoulder. She manipulated her shoulder muscle to stretch and tense, making her shoulder look super muscular. The metal was forced out, and the muscle regrew. Once healed, Nora's arm returned to it's normal state.

She looked back at her commander. "There. Now may we continue to search for Ren and Dame Nikos?"

Jaune nodded. They both started moving on when they heard something. It sounded like a low moan.

Both knights started frantically searching for the source of the noise. Jaune found him under some chunks of tree nearby.

"Oh my God. Nora! Get over here now!"

Nora rushed over to Jaune. When she saw him, she did something she's never done in her entire life. She screamed.

* * *

There lie Ren. He was a bloody heap. No noticeable broken bones, but he was covered in a variety of different colored bruises and multiple lacerations that were bleeding. Blood was leaking out of his mouth and nose. He looked to have a dent in his skull, and his eyes were starting to look distant.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

This was bad. Jaune knew he was lucky, having been in the back of the aircraft when it was shot down. He was thrown out just before the crash along with Nora. He was lucky none of that wreckage hadn't crushed him, exploded, stabbed him. Hell, there's a million things that could and _should_ have happened.

Meanwhile, Ren and Pyrrha were in the cockpit. They were still in the aircraft when it crashed. Jaune hadn't seen the remains of the cockpit yet, but he figured that's were they would've found both of them.

Evidently, that was not the case. Ren at some point must have been ejected from his seat, going through the front windshield, and was crushed by the runaway severed cockpit (shown by a long trail in front of the main wreckage). He should've been crushed and killed instantly.

But no. He was saved by his aura. Saved to die slowly and painfully.

* * *

"Nora!" Jaune shouted at the shell shocked teen. She was visibly shaking, and too stunned to move. Her eyes had shrunk to the size of marbles. "Nora! Nora snap out of it!"

She wouldn't move. She only stood there. Jaune got to his feet, shaking Nora by her shoulders to snap her out of this trance. It seemed to do nothing, so Jaune tried slapping her across the face.

That did the trick. She snapped back into reality. She didn't acknowledge Juane or the red mark he'd left on her cheek. She ran to Ren's side, dragging him out of his nest of metal and bark. Once he was out, Nora lifted him onto her shoulders. She was carrying him out of the crash zone and into the edge of the woods. Jaune followed, even offering to help.

"Commander." Nora tried to sound like her normal gruff self, but her voice was coming out choked and cracking. And, were those tears forming? "Go find Nikos."

"Nora, look I can help. Plus there could be Grimm in these woods. I-"

Nora turned on her heels, facing Jaune.

"JUST GO!" She shouted. She turned around and going on her way again. Pink energy already starting to flow into Ren.

Jaune watched them for moment, before turning to follow the crash path left by the severed cockpit.

* * *

He found the cockpit far from the crash site. It was turned upside down, parked in front of a half smashed tree. Somehow it had stayed relatively intact, but it seemed to have been crushed into a ball like shape. Jaune almost didn't want to look in, fearful he may find a similarly shaped Pyrrha.

Jaune rushed forward, despite his fears.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha are you in there?" he called into the crumpled mass.

His only response was the dying chirps of crickets retreating with the night, and the early birds singing to welcome the new morning. Jaune had no choice. He crawled through the turned over windshield. The smell of blood filled his nose. As he looked in, Jaune could make out a red shape slumped over in the center.

"Pyrrha! Hang on, I'll get you outta there."

Jaune crawled in. He could stand in the metal sphere, but he had to duck his head quite a bit. Pyrrha was being held upside down, still strapped in her seat. She had some nasty looking bruises on her face, mainly a large black eye. But what alarmed Jaune was a cut on the side of her head, still bleeding.

Jaune moved as fast, and gentle, as he could. He drew his sword, helped Pyrrha sit upright in his arms, and carefully cut the busted seat belt. She slid down into his arms.

* * *

"Jaune..." Pyrrha mumbled. Her head was leaning on Jaune's shoulder, and her eyes were struggling to open. Not helping was the wind had picked up and a snow storm was starting to blow through.

"I'm here Pyrrha. You're going to be okay. I promise."

Jaune was carrying Pyrrha back to the crash site. Nora would be around there somewhere and she could heal Pyrrha. After that, Jaune wasn't sure what they'd do. He had no way to get in touch with Ozpin. They could always make their way back to the city, but Ozpin had warned him something was going to happen to Vale. He made it quite clear once Jaune got out of the city, to stay out. Then again he was supposed to find a way out with princess Weiss...

"Jaune... What happened? Did you find her highness?" Pyrrha said weakly.

Jaune didn't answer for a few minutes. He honestly didn't know how to tell her the truth. A running gag at this point.

"She fell." He answered shamefully. "Before you came with the gunship, she fell out the airship through that open hanger."

Jaune felt Pyrrha flinch in his arms. "God... I... I never saw her as I flew in. I...I..."

"Hey. Don't you dare blame yourself. It's my fault. You did what you thought was right and what I told you to do." Jaune felt the pain and guilt threatening to explode in his chest. It's still hard to accept that fact. To accept that moment the princess's grip slipped from him actually happened...

"I...I didn't find her in the other hangar. I got the airship ready... then Nora and Ren showed up and... and..."

"Pyrrha, it's okay. Just rest for now. We'll figure it all out later."

The two teens stayed in silence for some time. Pyrrha was the one to break the silence.

"Are the others...okay?"

Jaune nodded. "Ren's in bad shape, but I'm sure Nora will fix him up."

The scene of Nora upset and a practically dead Ren also played back in his head. The more he replayed the scene, the more Jaune wondered if he just told Pyrrha another huge lie.

"Hey Jaune..."

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"Sorry I got us shot down..."

Jaune glanced over to his teammate. She stared back with sad and teary eyes. Another rare sight among JNPR, a none upbeat Pyrrha.

Jaune gave a small laugh. "Well, you did yell incoming missile. Plus the thing was a rental, so who cares?"

Pyhrra also gave a small laugh, also beaming one of her famous smiles. Though in seconds, the smile melted and tears rolled down her cheeks.

The two knights continued on their way in absolute silence.

* * *

Jaune followed around the edge of the crash site, looking for Nora. By the time he found her, he'd walked around to the other side of the site.

And she wasn't alone...

Ren was slumped over on a nearby tree, Jaune not able to tell if he'd recovered. Meanwhile Nora was facing off with a tall woman. Jaune could tell the woman had light blonde hair, and he could see the purple inside of her cape.

As Jaune approached, his fears were confirmed.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"


End file.
